Sept ans après
by meloliloutte
Summary: Slash hpdm 7ans après Poudlard, Harry à une vie morose, Ginny l'a quitté, il à changé de bord et les magazines en sont fous ! Un soir Drago débarque et demande à Harry de l'aider ... Harry va enfin se réveiller de sa vie morne !
1. 7 ans après

**Titre **: Sept ans après …

**Genre** : OS HP/DM (homophobes s'abstenir !)

**Résumé** : 7ans après Poudlard, Harry à une vie monotone où il se repli… Drago va tous faire changer!

_**Salut à tous et merci de bien vouloir prêter attention à ma fanfic !**_

_**Cette histoire je la cherche, je la pense, je l'écris, je la repense, la réécris et recherche encore, donc ne pensez pas que c'est le genre de fic sans queue ni tête !**_

**_Je ne me suis pas inspiré du dernier tome Harry Potter qui n'était pas encore sorti au moment où j'ai commencé à rédiger cette fic donc ne soye pas étonné des quelques différences qu'il peut y avoir (même avec le tome 6)._**

_**Cette histoire devrait durer une dizaine de chapitres et peut-être plus.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore l'ampleur que cela peut ou va prendre…**_

_**Alors je vous demande simplement une chose, soyez indulgents.**_

_**Je vous préviens d'avance que il m'arrivera de disparaître de la circulation pendant plusieurs mois sans vous avoir prévenu … **_

_**j'essayerai que ça ne se produise pas trop souvent. Mais en général ça arrive au moment où il y à de l'école...**_

_**(je prend ça très au sérieux et donc je dois me priver de certain petit plaisir comme celui d'écrire pour pouvoir arriver à faire une année correcte)**_

_**donc vous aurez de mes nouvelles pendant les vacances (normalement)**_

_**Merci et Bonne Lecture**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Sept ans après.**

Harry Potter se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, comme la plus part du temps. Il alla à la fenêtre de sa cuisine qui donnait sur le quartier de Godric's Hollow qu'il connaissait que trop bien maintenant qu'il y vivait depuis ces sept dernières années.

Oui, cela faisait déjà sept ans qu'Harry Potter avait quitté Poudlard, sept ans qu'il était Auror, sept ans aussi qu'il avait éradiqué le mal et avait détruit le dernier horcruxe de Voldemort, Voldemort lui-même.

La bataille ne fut pas aussi grandiose qu'il l'avait espéré, ni si héroïque tous compte fait…

Il avait réussi à tuer Voldemort en retournant miraculeusement contre lui son propre sort, l'Avada Kedavra.

Sa fin avait était semblable au commencement de sa rivalité avec le fameux Harry Potter, pour Harry cela avait était la fin de tous ses malheurs et le commencement de sa nouvelle vie, celle sans Voldemort.

Mais cette victoire en avait coûté à Harry, oui il avait encore reçu une cicatrice, la seconde marque de Voldemort, la preuve de sa victoire sur le palmarès qu'était devenue sa peau.

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas sur le front qu'il y avait écrit « J'ai survécu à Voldemort !», mais sur la poitrine, juste sur le cœur il y avait de sillonné une marque qui avec le temps ne ressemblait plus qu'à une grande brûlure en forme de V, un V pour Voldemort, un V pour Vengeance, un V pour Vaincu, un V pour Victoire, un V pour Vie …

Cela faisait sept ans, jour pour jour. C'était le début des vacances d'été, c'était loin d'être des vacances pour Harry. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'alluma une cigarette. Oui, il fumait. Etrange ? Pas tant que ça …

Il avait pensé que sa vie pourrait peut-être enfin avancer après la fin de Voldemort, mais au contraire, elle n'avait fait que d'empirer. Maintenant la Gazette et autres torchons, s'amusaient à raconter « les (soi-disant) histoires d'un soir d'Harry Potter », ses sortis, ses gestes, ses paroles étaient épiés, déformés, amplifiés et bien sûr colportés dans les rubriques faits-divers et autres magazines comme _« Voici Londres »_ ou encore _« Wizards »._ Mais depuis quelques mois Harry Potter était devenu le plus célèbre et riche célibataire que l'on s'arrachait dans le monde sorcier.

Célibataire. Eh oui ! Harry n'avait pas retrouvé Ginny après sa victoire. Pas tous de suite en tous cas …Il avait d'abord était dans le coma pendant à peu près six mois où finalement Ginny avait trouvée désespérée, quelqu'un d'autre à mettre dans son cœur pensant qu'Harry était perdu. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un grand, fort et bel infirmier qu'elle voyait quand elle allait rendre visite à Harry, puisqu'il était sous la charge de cet infirmier.

Bien sûr ce fut long avant qu'elle le remarque, un peu plus long avant qu'elle se dise qu'il valait mieux oublier, et encore plus long avant qu'elle accepte enfin de prendre un café. Puis tout est allée très vite, chacune des visites n'étaient plus vraiment destinées à Harry (bien qu'elle se refusait de flirter lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa chambre), puis les sortis, les dîners, les soirées, les week-ends, les visites étaient de plus en plus écourtées et espacées … et Harry délaissé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait décidée d'habiter chez lui lorsqu'elle terminerait ses études à Poudlard qu'Harry reprit vie.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment eut de chance, mais ça il le savait déjà …

Il regardait le soleil se lever à l'Est adossé à la fenêtre portant à ses lèvres ce qui faisait de ses soupires, s'envoler en fumée.

Notre Harry n'était plus le gringalet qu'il avait été étant jeune, maintenant qu'il allait sur ses vingt-cinq ans il avait une barbe naissante et un corps épanouit, certes il était encore maigre mais il s'en était fait une raison, il avait toujours était ainsi. Son corps avait grandi et s'était musclé, car même s'il faisait plus que de temps en temps du Quidditch avec ses collègues de bureau et quelques amis, il devait s'entraîner perpétuellement pour pouvoir réagir le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir courir le plus vite et le plus longtemps… Bref, pour pouvoir être le meilleur Auror possible. Même si ce n'était pas la première qualité à avoir dans ce métier, il préférait de loin passer son temps à courir qu'à rester sans rien faire. C'était un actif et ça non plus, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Un hululement retentit dans la pièce, Harry se tourna vers une grande cage de fer blanc qui était sur un meuble à côté de la porte d'entrée.

_**« Oui, oui, ça arrive. »**_

Il écrasa sa clope dans un cendrier qui après un bruit strident lui fit :

_**« Fumer et mauvais pour la santé ! »**_

Il leva les yeux au ciel, un autre hululement se fit entendre.

_**« Tu vas pas te mettre à me harceler toi aussi ? »**_

Il ouvrit un placard au dessus de la cuisinière et en sorti de la nourriture pour hiboux. Tout en donnant des croquettes à sa chouette blanche, il lui dit :

_**« Tu me feras penser qu'il faut que je demande à Hermione où elle trouve ses cadeaux**__**d'anniversaire, que j'aille faire fermer ce magasin pour usage de magie sans intérêt. »**_

La chouette ne lui répondit qu'en se jetant voracement sur les croquettes en question.

_**« Eh bah, ma belle ! Tu devais avoir vraiment les crocs ! Je vais te faire sortir, mais avant il**__**faut que tu portes une lettre à Ron et Hermione. »**_

Il prit de l'encre et un parchemin sur sa table de salon et commença à rédiger un mot.

_**Salut vous trois !**_

_**J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. **_

_**D'ailleurs, joyeux anniversaire de mariage !**_

_**En retard, je vous l'accorde, je n'ai jamais était doué pour les dates d'anniversaires !**_

_**Par contre je n'oubli pas celui de mon filleul ! **_

_**Alors j'en profite pour vous répondre :**_

_**Il n'y à pas de problème pour ce week-end, je raterais pour rien au monde les deux ans de mon filleul préféré !**_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Harry**_

Il enroula le parchemin puis il prit dans sa poche sa baguette pour le cacheter, un cachet vert émeraude où était gravé les initiales d'Harry « HP » apparurent sur le rouleau.

_**« Allez Hedwige, va chez Ron et Hermione. A ce soir. »**_

Il la fit sortir par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le petit coin de jardin qu'il avait derrière chez lui. Il la regarda voler jusqu'à qu'il se rend compte qu'il allait être en retard. Il s'étira, ferma la baie vitrée et alla dans sa chambre où il s'habilla rapidement.

Jeans foncé, converses noires, chemise noire et veste en cuir.

Il prit ses lunettes, depuis le temps il avait enfin changé les montures rondes qui avaient hantées son adolescence pour de fines montures noires qui ne passaient pas en dessous de ses verres rectangulaires.

Il sorti du meuble en dessous de la cage d'Hedwige une besace en cuir où, se trouvait des dossiers confidentiels de son bureau. Il referma le meuble en lançant un sort d'impassibilité. Harry sorti enfin de chez lui après avoir lancé des sortilèges divers et variés, pour protéger sa maison des voleurs, fouineurs, journalistes et autres indésirables.

Il commença à marcher sur cette même route qu'il prenait chaque matin, faisant croire à ses moldus de voisins qu'il allait travailler tôt le matin dans un entrepôt qui lui servait de couverture à lui et à d'autres collègues habitant le quartier.

« Pour le côté pratique. » Avait dit le ministère.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, lui était venu dans ce quartier moldu pour la maison de ses parents bien sûr, puis il y avait vu ces différentes utilités : être le plus loin possible des journalistes londoniens, être proche de ses amis tout en étant assez loin de tous pour être tranquille.

Le ministère avait muté deux de ses collègues dans son quartier pour qu'ils donnent des informations sur ses faits et gestes, à croire qu'ils s'attendaient à voir débarquer n'importe quels repris de justice chez lui ! Bien sûr le ministère ne savait pas que Harry était au courant.

Le ministère ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Harry même après qu'il est sauvé le monde sorcier et par conséquent, le monde entier.

Maintenant il avait la réputation d'être celui qui avait réussi à tuer Voldemort sans user de magie noir et de sorts impardonnables, ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire et suscitait chez la plus part des gens la plus grande curiosité et aussi la plus grande peur de cette puissance que détenait le jeune homme, qui n'était pas encore majeur lorsqu'il avait accomplit sa « destinée » tout en gardant intacte son âme.

_**« Salut Ethan. »**_

Ethan était un grand brun aux yeux bleu et aux taches de rousseurs qui faisait ressortir sa pâleur. Il était plus carré que Harry et faisait parti de son équipe. Il était en train d'attendre derrière l'entrepôt quand il vit Harry.

_**« 'lut Harry, belle matinée non ? »**_

Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. Harry n'avait pas vraiment vu comment était cette matinée, bien plus occupé dans ses pensés. Il regarda le ciel qui était maintenant orangé.

_**« Oui, c'est vrai. » **_

Conclut-il. Le brun lui lança un regard en coin.

_**« Oh toi, t'es encore dans tes mauvais jours ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils on dit ce matin dans la **__**Gazette ? Attend, laisse-moi deviner … Ils ont organisés un grand jeu pour qu'une heureuse**__**élue passe une soirée avec toi si elle découvre où tu as de tatoué un boursouflet ? »**_

Plaisanta t-il.

_**« Très imaginatif ! Le seul bémol, c'est que la gente féminine peut toujours rêver, elle ne**__**m'intéresse pas. »**_

Fit-il avec un sourire.

_**« J'avais oublié que monsieur était un adepte des arcs en ciel ! »**_

Il tendit vers Harry ses deux majeurs en imitant une croix.

_**« Vade retro Satanas ! »**_

Harry se mit enfin à rire. Ethan le regarda.

_**« Ah ! Enfin un sourire ! Merlin merci ! »**_

Termina t-il en joignant ses mains et regardant le ciel. Harry rit de plus bel.

_**« J'ai eu l'impression de voir ma Tante Pétunia ! »**_

Ethan le regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.

_**« Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ? »**_

Harry lui fit un sourire en refoulant un fou rire.

_**« Ça montre bien que tu ne la connais pas ! »**_

_**« Je m'en doutais ! Des compliments dès le matin… c'était trop beau ! »**_

Dit-il faisant mine d'être en colère alors qu'Harry souriait toujours.

_**« Pourquoi elles se chamaillent encore mes deux brunettes préférées ? »**_

Fit une voix féminine dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent loin d'être surpris.

_**« S'il te plait Lyne, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'ont étaient deux mecs**__**bien virils ? »**_

Il regarda Harry puis rajouta.

_**« Enfin … en tous cas moi ! »**_

**Harry lui mit une tape derrière la tête.**

**« PAF ! »**

_**« AIE ! »**_

_**« Je t'en foutrais des mecs virils moi ! »**_

Sourit Harry regardant Ethan se frotter la tête. Ethan eut un sourire alors que Lyne levait les yeux au ciel les voyant encore en train de se disputer comme des gosses.

_**« Ça on le savait déjà Harry ! »**_

**« PAF ! »**

_**« AIEUH ! »**_

_**« Bon ! Si vous avez fini vos gamineries, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? »**_

_**« C'est qui qu'on attendait ? »**_

Fit Ethan se frottant de nouveau la tête.

_**« Si t'arrivais un peu plus tôt tu aurais pas à subir ça tous les matins et moi non**__**plus d'ailleurs ! »**_

Ethan lui relança une vanne cinglante, puis Harry une autre …Lyne passa une main sur se yeux.

_**« Oyoyoy ! Ça risque d'être longuet aujourd'hui ! »**_

**« POP ! »**

Elle transplana.

**« POP POP ! »**

Les deux autres la suivirent.

_**« Sympa d'attendre Lyne ! »**_

Lança Ethane en rattrapant la concernée dans le grand Hall du ministère où à cette heure y grouillaient déjà comme dans une fourmilière des travailleurs de tous étages et de tous quartiers.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_petite critique sur les magasines de lobotomisé (désolé si vous en faites partis…) ici c'est « Voici Paris » comme vous avait du le deviner !_

_même critique pour un autre genre de magasine « People »_

_le fameux boursouflet que Ron aurait de tatoué sur une partie du corps mystérieuse dont Ginny parle dans le 6éme tome de JKR (lol ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ce passage ! Il m'a fait beaucoup rire !)_

_Lil _


	2. Décision

**Chapitre 2****: décision**

Il était onze heures du soir quand Kingsley Shacklebolt vient récupérer quelques dossiers qu'il avait oublié au département des Aurors. Il pensait ne croiser personne à cette tardive, mais une lumière dans un des boxes des Aurors d'élite était encore allumée.

_**« Harry, tu es encore là ? »**_

Demanda Kingsley surprit, bien qu'il avait l'habitude de voir Harry sortir en dernier, et encore quand il le pousser à partir.

_**« Oui, je termine le dossier sur les vampires de Transylvanie. »**_

Fit Harry sans regarder Kingsley, il était en train de relire son rapport. Kingsley contempla le bureau de son collègue. Dans ce fouillis de papiers et de dossiers, il constata plusieurs tasses de café vides qui abondaient, des cigarettes qui débordaient d'un cendrier où une cigarette, qui tenait miraculeusement sur le tas de mégots, était à moitié consumée.

_**« Comment peux-tu travailler dans ce capharnaüm ?! »**_

Harry qui ne leva toujours les yeux vers Kingsley souri, et tout en lisant ses notes répondit.

_**« Ça ne parait pas comme ça, mais c'est un organisé. A ma façon, certes, mais je m'y retrouve !»**_

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel. Il y vit d'ailleurs de la fumée.

_**« Tu ne devrais pas fumer cette cochonnerie ! Et puis c'est interdit au bureau ! »**_

Fit-il en écrasant la cigarette d'où provenait la fumée.

_**« Je sais que c'est interdit, mais exactement c'est parce que ça pourrait gêner mes collègues de bureau, sauf que là, il n'y a plus personne. »**_

Fit Harry les yeux toujours rivé sur sa copie, en montrant du doigt les alentour de son bureau.

_**« Justement j'aimerais que tu arrête aussi de terminer à des heures pas possibles. »**_

Harry lâcha son rapport qu'il devait avoir terminé de lire et regarda Kingsley.

_**« Pourquoi ça ? Je travaille bien, quand je suis seul ici il n'y a jamais eut de problèmes, pas de vole, ni de dossiers ouverts sans ton accord. »**_

Fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

_**« Ce n'est pas ça Harry, le problème c'est que tu es toujours fourré ici. Cela serait mieux pour toi d'être chez toi. » **_

Expliqua Kingsley.

_**« Moi ça ne me gêne pas du tout, je suis même mieux quand je suis seul ici pour travailler, et puis chez moi où ici … » **_

Fit Harry.

_**« Non, Harry je ne te parle pas de travaille, mais de ta vie sociale. Tu n'est jamais avec tes amis ou alors très rarement. »**_

Harry démenti.

_**« C'est faux, tiens ! La preuve ! Ce week-end je vais voir Ron et Hermione pour l'anniversaire d'Ewan. »**_

Kingsley continua tous de même.

_**« Et tu peux me dire la dernière fois où tu les a vus ? »**_

Du tac o tac Harry répondit, un peu énervé que Kingsley lui parle comme s'il était un enfant.

_**« Bien sûr ! Ce … c'était pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. »**_

Harry comprit soudain. Kingsley lui demanda alors voyant que Harry savait où il voulait maintenant en venir.

_**« Et quand c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione ? »**_

_**« En septembre. »**_

Répondit Harry un peu fautif.

_**« Et tu peux me rappeler quel mois nous sommes ? »**_

Harry baissa les yeux.

_**« Juillet. »**_

Kingsley alla chercher le dossier qu'il était venu récupérer, laissant Harry réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Revenant vers le bureau du jeune homme, Kingsley lui fit amicalement.

_**« Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère, ni ton père et que Ron et Hermione sont peut-être trop occupés pour te dire ça, mais depuis quelques temps tu te renfermes sur toi-même Harry, tu n'as plus de vie sociale, et tu utilise ton travaille pour te cacher, te donner un alibi. »**_

Harry le regarda.

_**« Tu as l'air d'avoir planché sur la question. »**_

Fit Harry un peu sèchement.

_**« Je sais qu'avec les médias c'est dure pour toi de ne pas faire un geste sans qu'il soit en gros titre à la une le lendemain. Mais tu déjà connu pire que ça. Tu peux passer au dessus, je le sais et tu le sais. »**_

Fit Kingsley essayant de comprendre et d'aider le mieux possible ce garçon extraordinaire, qui était maintenant devenu pour lui ami cher.

_**« Ouais. »**_

Lança Harry pas très confiant.

_**« Le manque de confiance et toi ! C'est ça ton problème ! »**_

Conclut Kingsley en mettant ça main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_**« Peut-être. »**_

Acquiesça Harry. Kingsley lui fit une tape dans le dos et parti en direction de la sortie du département des Aurors. Tout en lançant à Harry.

_**« Bon, allez déguerpis avant de devenir un zombi ! Et puis tu es jeune, c'est le week-end ! Va t'amuser ! … Enfaîte, en passant, je te rappelle que les heures sup', ça fait bien mais c'est pas payées ! Passe une bonne soirée ! »**_

_**« Merci, toi aussi ! »**_

Harry eut un léger sourire et commença à ranger son bureau. Mettant son dossier bouclé dans un tiroir sous clef et quelques autres dossiers à potasser dans son sac.

Harry sorti du bureau, prit l'ascenseur du ministère et sorti par la sortie des visiteurs qu'il prenait habituellement, car la petite discussion qu'il avait eut avec Kingsley, lui avait donné envi d'aller boire un coup dans un pub londonien.

Il sorti son badge pour pouvoir remonter par la cabine téléphonique complètement délabrée. Il arriva dans un cul de sac nauséabond, dont des plaques d'égouts sortaient des nuages de vapeur étant l'origine de l'odeur ajoutée aux émanation venant des ordures parsemées tout autour des bennes.

Harry regardant ce spectacle sinistre fit ironiquement.

_**« Bienvenue ! »**_

Une bouteille se brisa dans un coin sombre du lieu malsain. Il s'approcha prudemment vers l'endroit peu éclairé, tenant fermement sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il entendit encore des bruits semblables à des rampements entre les ordures et les cartons se trouvant sur le sol. Soudain un chat crachant sa fureur sorti de sa cachette, faisant une peur effroyable à Harry. Les fesses au sol Harry grogna.

_**« Un chat … Je m'attendais à quoi ? A un mangemort n'aillant pas abandonné l'espoir que Voldemort refasse son come back ? … Pff ! »**_

Il se releva. Il arpenta les rues londoniennes à la recherche d'un pub. Il entra dans le premier qui lui sembla lui convenir. Il était blindé de clients, le comptoir était envahi d'habitués bruyants. Par chance il réussi à trouver un coin de comptoir libre entre un groupe d'amis et le mur de l'établissement. Il vit d'écrit sur une banderole :

_**« Un verre invite plus à parler qu'un sofa chez un psy ! Et puis ça coûte moins cher ! »**_

Harry n'attendit pas plus d'une minute avant que la serveuse, qui était aussi la patronne du bar, vienne lui demander ce qu'il prenait. La serveuse était seule à s'occuper de toute la clientèle, et ce n'était pas une mince à faire ! Elle parlait avec chacun d'eux et les connaissaient mieux qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Harry commanda.

_**« Une bière, s'il vous plait. »**_

_**« Noté ! Vous n'êtes jamais venu, je me trompe ? »**_

_**« Non, c'est exacte. Vous devez avoir une sacrée mémoire ! »**_

_**« Je suis seule à gérer tous ça, donc je sais qui je n'ai jamais servie. »**_

_**« Je me demande comment vous faites pour gérer tous ce monde, et avec le sourire. »**_

Il était vrai qu'elle était essoufflée, voir exténuée, mais elle gardait le sourire. Elle lui répondit avec un petit air mystérieux.

_**« Je ne fais pas tous toute seule, c'est mon petit côté magique, je fais boire à mes clients quelque chose qui les rends sympathique et puis s'il y a des récalcitrant je leur jette un sort ! »**_

Fit elle en prenant une touillette orange en forme de palmier et l'agitant devant le visage d'Harry. Il riait.

_**« Ah ! Gagné ! Un sourire ! Ravie de t'avoir rencontré… »**_

Elle tendit la main cers lui.

_**« Harry, enchanté … »**_

Il lui serra la main.

_**« Meg, n'hésite pas à repasser ! En semaine il y à moins de monde ! »**_

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partie prendre la énième commande de sa longue soirée de service.

Harry s'alluma une cigarette en buvant sa bière.

Il repensa à Meg qui lui était sympathique, à cette pensée, un sentiment de solitude le titilla. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas passé un week-end antre ami ou tous simplement à ne pas travailler ? Il n'avait fait que de ce cacher du monde extérieur, travaillant pour oublier sa vrai vie, ses vrais amis. Et bien qu'il leurs envoyait toute les semaines du mois une lettre, il n'était plus vraiment le même, il gâchait sa vie à ne pas la vivre, et il s'en rendait compte.

Il finit sa bière laissant dans la coupelle pour l'addition un gros billet qui payait largement sa consommation. Il la déposa derrière le bar, cachée des mains baladeuses et sorti de la pièce enfumée.

Il marchait dans les ruelles de Londres, pensant à tous et à rien. Pensant à cette nouvelle vie qu'il aurait demain en décidant enfin d'y prendre goût. Il se réjouit d'avoir tout un week-end pour lui et ses amis, pour remettre tout en ordre et repartir à zéro. Il sourit sur cette dernière pensée, tourna dans un coin de rue désert et transplana pour retrouver l'entrepôt qu'il avait quitté le matin même.

_pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est « une touillette », c'est l'objet qui est en générale long, fin, avec forme exotique et de couleur, qu'on utilise pour touiller la boisson qu'on nous sert dans un bar. Non je ne suis pas débile. Je dis ça, car mon ordinateur ne sait ce que c'est et que moi j'appelle cet objet ainsi, mais il à certainement un autre nom. Ceux qui savent, dites-le moi !! lol j'avoue ( shame on me !) mettre amuser à chercher le vrai nom de cet objet complètement futile._

_Qui aurait cru le voir ainsi assit ici (répète-le 10 fois de plus en plus vite ! lol) il y à quelques année ?_

_voili voilou j'espère que cela vous a enchanté !!! _

_laissez des reviews critiques constructives sont les bienvenues !!! ; )_

_Méloliloutte_


	3. Arrivée Imprévue

**Chapitre 3**** : arrivée imprévue**

Arrivant à Godric's Hollow, Harry vit une rue déserte et sombre. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus dans ce quartier: la tranquillité.

Il rentra chez lui contournant, enlevant et remettant les différents sortilèges qu'il avait mit dans son jardin. A hauteur de la porte d'entrée, il fit un geste de la main vers la porte, récitant dans un murmure, quelques mots d'une langue inconnue. La porte se déverrouilla, il prit la poignée et senti soudain une présence qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, mais ce qui le préoccupai le plus, était l'objet fin et long qui était enfoncé entre ses deux omoplates et la main qui fouillait dans son blouson pour lui accaparer sa baguette.

_**« Je te croyais plus prudent Potter. »**_

Harry ne répondit rien et reconnu cette voie glaciale qu'il aurait put reconnaître entre toutes. Malfoy se rapprocha.

_**« Et bien ! Tu as perdu ton sens de la répartie ? Ou alors tu as du vraiment changer depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu t'en souviens ? »**_

Lui murmurât-il à l'oreille.

_**« Difficile de ne pas oublier le jour où Dumbledore est mort. » **_

Lança Harry avec une pointe de haine qui trahissait son pacifisme.

_**« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ça ! Pauvre vieux ! Tomber si bas … ni vois aucune ambiguïté je parle de sa chute de la tour d'astronomie. »**_

Fit-il en riant.

_**« Bon, j'imagine que tu n'est pas venu pour boire un thé en racontant tes vieux souvenir d'étudiant non diplômé. Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**_

_**« Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation … »**_

Fit Malfoy railleur.

_**« Je dois me répéter ? »**_

S'énerva Harry.

_**« Potter s'énerve ! Ah ! Je te retrouve ! Bon, plus sérieusement, on pourrait commencer par entrer chez toi ? »**_

La baguette de Malfoy s'enfonça un peu plus dans le dos d'Harry. Il tourna la poignée de sa porte d'entrée, il avança de quelques pas, puis arrivé à l'intérieure de la maison il se retourna avec un sourire. Il ne pu voir le visage de Malfoy caché sous la capuche du large sweet qu'il portait.

_**« Pourquoi tu souri Potter ? »**_

Fit-il le pointant toujours avec sa baguette, décontenancé.

_**« Parce que tu ne pourras pas entrer dans cette maison sans mon accord. »**_

Malfoy contrairement à celui qu'il avait été ne s'énerva pas, il ria presque comme s'il appréciait, même admirait l'ingéniosité d'Harry.

_**« Je me disais aussi que c'était un peu facile d'avoir Harry Potter celui qui à survécu et vaincu je-ne-sais-même-plus-qui ! »**_

_**« Pas besoin de rajouter ce genre de titre derrière mon nom tu sais ! »**_

_**« Il fait son modeste ! Ecoutez-le ! Et j'imagine que si je t'envoi un sort il me reviendra dessus ? »**_

Demanda t-il en baissant sa baguette.

_**«Exactement.»**_

_**« Ingénieux.»**_

_**« Merci.»**_

Sur ces quelques mots les deux ennemis se rendirent compte qu'avec le temps les personnes et les relations évoluent et le plus étrange c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'être détesté dans le passé bien que Malfoy venait de le menacer avec sa baguette, qu'il était toujours sarcastique et que ses insultes étaient malheureusement plus recherchées, ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile. Il y avait toujours l'amertume, mais Malfoy n'était pas ici pour tuer Harry, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps, Harry le savait.

_**« Que fais tu ici ? »**_

_**« Une promenade de santé, puis je t'ai vu rentrer chez toi et je me suis dis : Pourquoi pas passer dire bonjour à ce cher Harry ? »**_

Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_**« Malfoy ! »**_

_**« Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux Potter ! Où est ton sens de l'humour ? »**_

Fit-il en voyant qu'il ne faisait rire que lui. Harry attendit la réponse de Malfoy.

_**« Ok ! Ok ! Je vais te le dire ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! »**_

Bien que Malfoy plaisantait, Harry sentit une espèce de gêne venant de Malfoy qui avait été si confiant jusqu'alors. Malfoy hésitait, cherchait ses mots pendant qu'Harry s'impatientait.

_**« J'attend, je ne vais pas rester sur le palier pour tes beaux yeux ! »**_

Le pressa t-il.

_**« Ecoute Potter … »**_

La voie de Malfoy n'était plus sarcastique, mais enfin sérieuse, même grave.

_**« … Je suis ici parce que je … j'ai besoin d'aide …de ton aide. »**_

Harry cacha son étonnement.

_**« Ça c'est pas nouveau ! Je te rappelle que si quelqu'un te voie, des recherches vont être relancées ! Tu es censé être mort. »**_

_**« Malheureusement pour toi, je suis bien vivant et devant chez toi ! Oh le beau scandale ! »**_

Relança Malfoy sur le ton de la contrariété cette fois.

_**« Et bien si tu veux un conseil, tires-toi ! Profite de cette chance pour disparaître avant que ta tête soit mise à prix … pardon, REmise à prix ! »**_

_**« Comme c'est attentionné ! Non ça ne m'intéresse plus de « disparaître » et je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Si tu me laissais entrer chez toi, je pourrais t'expliquer ce que je fais devant ta porte. »**_

_**« Oui, bien sûr ! Faisons rentrer chez moi un ancien mangemort notoire et ennemi qui plus est ! Tu me prends pour un abruti ?! »**_

Malfoy s'énerva et s'avança, en titubant à ce que Harry cru voir. Il remarqua qu'en effet il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était dans le champ de vision de Harry.

_**« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre ni pour faire la guerre Je veux simplement savoir si oui ou non tu es prêt à m'aider. »**_

Finit-il le souffle court, s'appuyant contre le linteau de la porte.

_**« Malfoy ? »**_

_**« Je … je veux simplement savoir … »**_

Il tituba une seconde fois.

_**« Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**_

Demanda Harry sentant venir une pointe d'inquiétude. Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas et continuait de répéter.

_**« Savoir … oui ou non … simplement…. »**_

Il tomba devant Harry inconscient.

_**« Malfoy ? »**_

Il s'approcha de l'entrée sans en sortir.

_**« Si tu crois que tu vas 'avoir ! Tu me fais le coup du malaise ! Pitoyable ! T'as rien de mieux en réserve ? »**_

Malfoy ne bougeait pas. Harry hésita et prit sa baguette qui était tombé des mains de Malfoy jusqu'à ses pieds.

_**« Revigor ! »**_

Mais Malfoy ne s'éveilla pas.

_**« Levicorpus ! »**_

Malfoy fut soulevé et mit debout face à Harry, la capuche tomba. Malfoy avait beaucoup changé, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, les cheveux longs et sales, et le visage creux et terne. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient mi-clos et de larges cernes se dessinaient en dessous de ses yeux rouges de fatigue. De toute évidence Malfoy ne faisait pas semblant.

Harry du vite réfléchir. Un corps inerte se tenait debout à vingt centimètres du sol à la vue de tout un quartier moldu. Il fit apparaître des lianes autour de ses poignés et de ses chevilles, puis le fit entrer chez lui à l'aide du sort qui le maintenait debout en fermant la porte.

Il déposa Malfoy sur son canapé il lui enleva sa baguette qu'il fit mettre d'un coup de sa propre baguette, sous clef dans un tiroir. Il vérifia si Malfoy avait un rythme cardiaque correct en lui prenant le pou. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un évanouissement. Il ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis plusieurs jours, forcé de se cacher, pendant plus d'une semaine d'après sa barbe.

Harry prit une couverture et recouvra Malfoy de celle ci. Il s'arrangea pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir d'une surface bien précise qui ne comptait aucuns objets dangereux ou coupant, pour qu'il ne puisse pas se délivrer de ses liens.

Harry ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment, il se souvenait du garçon blond, aux cheveux bien plaqués, parfaitement entretenu et coiffé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en habit moldu et ainsi habillé, il passait tout à fait pour un non sorcier, lui qui était anti-moldu avait du bien changer pour accepter de porter cet « accoutrement » comme il l'aurait si bien dit auparavant.

Cette arrivée imprévue bousculait ses projets de week-end de « reprise en main et détente ».

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, dénoncer Malfoy, c'est-à-dire faire son job, ou aider un vieil ennemi. Il regarda pendant quelques minutes Malfoy, le visage paisible et pourtant marqué par le trouble, la fatigue et ... le désespoir ?

Il se passa la main sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il était peut-être tard, mais vu les circonstances, il laissa la fatigue de côté. Il prit une bonne douche et décida de laisser Malfoy s'expliquer, s'il n'était pas convaincu il le donnerait à Azcaban.

Après plusieurs cigarettes, tasses de café et de pas en rond, le jour se leva timidement. A la fenêtre Hedwige attendait sur son perchoir, tapant à la vitre. Harry la fit entrer, elle rapportait certainement une réponse de Ron et Hermione. Il la fit rentrer dans sa cage puis il décacheta la lettre. Au moment ou il allait lire les premiers mots écrient par Hermione, il entendit un bruit sourd, suivi de grognements.

_**« Merdeséquoic'bordel ? »**_

Harry eut un sourire et posa la lettre se disant qu'il aurait bien le temps de la lire plus tard.

_**« Alors la belle au bois dormant a-t-elle bien dormi ? »**_

Fit-il à Malfoy, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer d'en dessous de la couverture à cause de laquelle il était tombé du canapé.

_**« Tu as de la chance c'est pas du carrelage … Tu aurais pu avoir mal… dommage ! »**_

Malfoy sorti sa tête de la couverture, il avait une tête à faire peur à un mort et les cheveux plus en batailles que ceux de Harry après un ouragan.

_**« Oula ! Tu aurais mieux fais de garder la couverture ! »**_

Malfoy se releva périlleusement à cause de ses pieds et mains liés et lança à Harry avec un regard noir.

_**« Tu es toujours aussi agréable le matin, ou c'est juste l'impression d'avoir une once de supériorité sur moi, car je suis attaché, puant et mort de faim, alors que toi, tu es debout savourant fièrement ton café et … fumant ?! Potter fume ?! …»**_

Malfoy fut réellement surprit, puis il railla.

_**« Pas si Saint que ça alors ! C'est bien éclate toi la santé avec ces drogues légales de moldu ! Ça nous fera un abruti en moins ! »**_

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé et lui tendit la cigarette avec un sourire.

_**« T'en veux une ? »**_

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

_**« Si ça coupe vraiment la faim pourquoi pas, mais si tu te décide enfin à me servir à manger tu peut te la garder ! »**_

_**« C'est vrai que je manque à tous mes devoirs. Tu prends quoi ? Thé ? Café ? Jus d'orange ? Pan cakes ? Œufs ? Bacon ? Ah oui ! Et si j'allais t'apporter tous ça sur un plateau d'argent ? »**_

Fit-il ironiquement.

_**« Ça serait déjà un bon commencement ! »**_

Dit Malfoy d'un air hautain. Harry fit mine de se lever et d'aller vers la cuisine, puis il se retourna.

_**« Attends, j'oubliais, tu veux du beurre aussi ? Histoire de te le foutre au cul ton plateau, ça passera mieux ! »**_

_**« Ça peut toujours aider en effet … on voit le fin connaisseur ! Ça t'arrive souvent de te mettre des trucs dans ... »**_

Harry coupa court à cette discussion qui n'avançait à rien. Et reprit en coupant Malfoy.

_**« J'attends des explications et tant que j'en aurais pas, pas de petit déjeuné ou quoique ce soit d'autre. »**_

Lâcha Harry s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

_**« Potter le sans cœur ! Quel supplice ! Je suis privé de dessert ! Bouhou ! »**_

Harry resta de marbre aux moqueries de Malfoy, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il parlerait et la première chose qui l'inciterait serait assurément la faim !

_**« Ecoute je ne suis pas venu ici parce que nos petites querelles verbales ma manquaient, donc arrête de jouer les durs avec moi ! Et pour ce qui est de manger, depuis le temps que ça ne mets pas arrivé, je ne suis pas à un jour près ! »**_

Harry demanda sans prendre en compte ce que venait de dire Malfoy.

_**« Pourquoi moi ? » **_

_**« La vie est injuste, n'est-ce pas ? » **_

Fit-il avec un semblant de compassion.

_**« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir moi et pas une autre personne ? »**_

_**« Et bien je passé dans le coin et j'ai vu une lumière alors … »**_

_**« Arrête de tout tourner à la dérision ! Répond-moi ! Tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin d'aide hier soir, alors si tu veux avoir une chance que je ne te fasse pas enfermer… »**_

Soudain Malfoy tourna brusquement la tête, puis reprit vite contenance.

_**« Oh t'es pas drôle ! Tous de suite les grands mots ! Très bien passons aux aveux ! »**_

_**« Pourquoi moi ? »**_

Répéta Harry.

_**« Tu travail au ministère, tu es auror, on se connaît, tu as fais parti de l'ordre du phoenix et donc tu connais les membres. Tu étais la meilleure personne à qui s'adresser pour mon problème ! »**_

Conclut-il naturellement.

_**« Quel problème ? »**_

Fit patiemment Harry.

_**« Si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère garder ça pour moi. Si ça peut te motiver, je peux juste te dire que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »**_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_**« Allez ! Sortons les violons ! »**_

Il regarda Harry gravement.

_**« Non ! Croie-moi, je … »**_

_**« C'est bien ça le problème ! Oui on se connaît, mais que je sache nous nous sommes toujours détestés ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller voir tes amis mangemorts ? Ils t'auraient peut-être crut eux. »**_

Malfoy regarda Harry avec un regard furieux.

_**« Ils ne sont pas mes amis et ne l'on jamais étaient. J'étais l'un des leur mais pour une raison précise… »**_

Malfoy lança un regard à Harry qui attendait plus ample explication. Il se résigna à répondre à la question silencieuse d'Harry.

_**« Voldemort voulait punir mon père d'avoir échoué le soir où Black est mort au ministère. Il n'avait pas ramené la prophétie comme lui avait ordonné Voldemort. »**_

Harry fut étonné d'entendre le nom de Voldemort sortir de la ouche de Malfoy. Bien qu'il était maintenant mort, la plus part des sorciers avaient toujours peur de prononcer son nom, peut-être de peur qu'il ressuscite une dernière fois ?

_**« Il m'a donc forcé d'accomplir une mission à la place de mon père, puisqu'il était à Azkaban grâce à toi. »**_

Harry senti la haine monter dans le ton de la voix de Malfoy.

_**« Voldemort pouvait tuer mes parents n'importe quand, je n'avais pas le choix. »**_

Termina t-il. Harry eu tune vision soudaine, il demanda à Malfoy.

_**« Cette mission était de tuer Dumbledore ? »**_

Le blond acquiesça.

_**« C'est pour ça que tu as hésité. »**_

Fit-il le regard dans le vide.

_**« Quoi ? »**_

Demanda Malfoy qui ne comprenait où voulait en venir Harry.

_**« Le soir où Dumbledore est mort j'étais là, personne ne me voyais car j'étais sous une cape d'invisibilité. Si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas pétrifié j'aurais pu tous changer. »**_

Dit-il un peu pour lui-même. Mais Malfoy écoutait et répondit railleur.

_**« Oui et faire qu'aujourd'hui serait en guerre, que Dumbledore serait un vieux gâteux, Voldemort un tyran et toi six pieds sous terre … Ouais, tu aurais pu tous changer … Mais certainement pas en bien. »**_

Harry fut surprit par l'intervention de Malfoy. Bien qu'il était sarcastique, il comprit que derrière tous cela, Malfoy avait du y réfléchir plus qu'à deux fois. Et bizarrement, Malfoy trouvait que le monde sans Harry n'aurait pas était meilleur … Harry reprit contenance.

_**« Mais ce soir là, quand tu devais le tuer, avant que les mangemorts n'arrivent, tu ne l'as pas fais, tu as préféré parler, te moquer de Dumbledore. Et quand il t'as mit devant le fait accompli, tu ne l'as pas fais, tu as hésité, tu ne voulais … »**_

Malfoy le coupa dans son élan, le voyant partir bien loin dans ses extrapolations. Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il parlait plus pour lui-même une fois de plus.

_**« Ouais, ouais ! C'est bon pour la psychanalyse, y'en à qu'on essayés, ils n'en dorment plus la nuit ! »**_

Harry eut un petit sourire. Et continua.

_**« Tu aurais pu le faire mais … »**_

Mais Malfoy le coupa de nouveau.

_**« Mais rien du tout ! Je ne suis pas là pour parler gentiment du passé Potter ! Alors si tu peux abréger, passer à côté de l'inutile, je t'en remercierais ! J'ai faim et je n'ai pas envi d'y passer quatre heures ! »**_

Harry se résigna.

_**« Bien, alors tu as besoin d'aide, pourquoi ? »**_

Malfoy fit l'inventaire.

_**« En premier lieu pour me cacher, en deuxième me nourrir, blanchir, etc.… Et en troisième pour chercher des informations importante. Comme je te l'ai dis c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »**_

_**« Quels genres d'informations ? »**_

_**« Genre confidentiels. »**_

_**« Tu peux être plus précis ? Je croyais que tu avais faim ? »**_

Malfoy grogna.

_**« Il me faut des information sur les activités des anciens mangemorts. Ou des récidivistes si tu préfères ! »**_

Harry fut surprit.

_**« C'est pour quoi ? Leur passer le bonjour ? »**_

Il lui lança un regard noir.

_**« Règlement de compte. »**_

_**« Bien sûr ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! Tien ils sont là-bas, va les tuer, je regarde pas ! »**_

Malfoy soupira.

_**« Pas ce genre de règlements ! »**_

_**« Et bien va falloir être plus précis dans ce cas ! »**_

Malfoy se frotta les yeux en jetant sa tête en arrière dans un long soupire.

_**« Bien ! »**_

Fit-il en arrêtant de se frotter les yeux et en regardant Harry.

_**« Je pensais pas que ça serait facile, loin de là, mais j'aurais essayé ! Dur d'avoir ta confiance Potter ! Mais je conçois. »**_

_**« On ne peut faire confiance à personne ! Tout le monde ment. »**_

_**« A qui le dis tu ! »**_

Fit Malfoy amèrement. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions que Malfoy reprit.

_**« Bien dans ce cas j'ai une solution qui conviendrait à toi et à moi ! Il faut simplement que je voie quelques membres de l'ordre du phoenix. » **_

_**« Simplement ! »**_

Rassembler d'anciens membres de l'ordre n'était pas une mince à faire, puisqu'il n'en restait que quelques uns, alors les faire venir chez lui pour rencontrer un mangemort …

_**« Je serais bien sagement ligoté et tous ce que tu veux, tant que je peux en rencontrer au moins un ancien. »**_

_**« Ancien ou pas, je ne peux pas. »**_

Malfoy insista.

_**« Alors dis leurs que tu as sous la main « l'intermédiaire ». »**_

Apparemment il en coûtait à Malfoy de révéler cette facette de son identité. Mais Harry ne comprit pas.

_**« L'intermédiaire ? »**_

_**« Ils comprendrons. »**_

Lança Malfoy.

_**« Et c'est sensé changer quelque chose ? »**_

_**« Plus que tu ne le pense ! »**_

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Malfoy n'en dirait pas plus.

_**« Bon, tu manges quoi ? »**_

Fit Harry en se levant.

_**« Si possible le plus de choses possibles. »**_

Harry parti chercher de quoi subvenir au besoin de Malfoy. Il revint avec un plateau surchargé.

_**« Ce n'est pas sur un plateau d'argent, mais je ferais avec. »**_

Fit Malfoy enthousiasmé. Harry reprit plus sérieusement.

_**« Ecoute je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul chez moi, alors je leur enverraient une lettre,**_ _**en attendant si tu veux de mon aide, il va falloir qu'on soit s'accord sur certaines choses. »**_

_**« Sur ce ton là, j'imagine que c'est du sérieux ! »**_

Fit Malfoy entre deux bouchés qu'il arrivait miraculeusement a faire venir à sa bouche avec ses deux mains liées.

_**« Je te détache, je te laisse libre de tes mouvements, tant que tu ne sorts pas de chez moi. »**_

_**« Il ne faudrait pas que la presse me voie ! »**_

Ricana le concerné.

_**« Il y a de ça. »**_

_**« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »**_

_**« Je pensais que tu avais acquis sans problème le fait que « Potter le survivant » était harcelé pas la presse ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. »**_

_**« Aïe ! Ça s'annonce mal ! »**_

Commenta le prévenu.

_**« Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire… »**_

_**« Ça peut se faire. »**_

_**« …, et pas de baguette. »**_

_**« Ça par contre … »**_

_**« Suis c'est trois règles et tout iras bien. »**_

A la surprise d'Harry, Malfoy répondit sans rechigner.

_**« OK ! Faisons ça. »**_

Harry fit disparaître ses liens d'un coup de baguette. Malfoy frotta ses poignés puis reprit.

_**« Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais bien me laver après. »**_

Dit-il sur un ton faussement courtois.

_**« Pas de problème, mais dans ce cas, si tu pouvais te dépêcher de manger … ça m'assurerait**_ _**de ne pas mourir asphyxié ! »**_

Il s'arrêta de manger un instant puis lança.

_**« J'accepte gentiment tes stupides règles, après avoir passé une nuit ligoté par tes soins, et toi tu me chambres ! T'as pas honte ! »**_

Harry se leva en souriant et ne répondit rien.

Il alla prendre la lettre qu'il avait laisser de côté, laissant Malfoy manger tranquillement.

_**« J'accepte tes excuses ! » **_

Déclara Malfoy en s'empiffrant de plus bel.

voila un grand chapitre de terminé !

j'espère qu'il vous à plut, moi en tous les cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire les tirades !!

j'espère tout au moins que vous vous étes autant amusé que moi, voir plus !!

ah oui, je ne vous avez pas prévenue ...

mais moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux !!

et ne parlons même pas des fautes de frappe : x

; ) j'espère que vous comprenez !!

Méloliloutte


	4. Un autre homme

_Je suis contente de voir que __**ma fanfic**__ plaise !!!_

_Je vous __**remercie**__ donc __**onarluca**__ et __**l'anonyme**__ pour vos __**reviews**_

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tous à avoir des lecteurs aussi vite !!!_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira à vous et aux autres qui ont __**gentimen**__t mit ma fic dans leur liste de __**story alert**__**lula2063**__**Kiraasou**__**djamila-snape**__**nushan ynis**__, et __**onarluca**_

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir par rapport aux __**publications**__ de cette fic, elles ne seront __**pas régulières**__ et certainement assez __**espacées à partir de la rentrée**_

_Pour l'instant, je publie quand je termine un chapitre,_

_donc voici le dernier !!_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Et pensez aux reviews !! **_

**Méloliloutte !**

**Chapitre 4**** : Un autre homme.**

_**Harry James Potter,**_

_**J'accepte tes maigres excuses pour cet oubli de taille ! **_

_**Je te rappelles que tu étais quand même le témoin de notre mariage avec Ginny qui, soit dit en passant, elle, n'a pas oubliée !**_

_**Mais tu as la chance de pouvoir te racheter avec l'anniversaire d'Ewan. **_

_**Donc je passe au-dessus de tes trous de mémoires ou de ta fainéantise aiguë, appelles ça comme tu veux !**_

_**Pour faire bref, nous t'attendrons dimanche midi pour l'anniversaire de ton filleul.**_

_**Nous t'embrassons.**_

_**W. Hermione & W. Ronald**_

_**PS : Ron et moi devons te parler de choses importantes dimanche.**_

Une note de Ron était griffonnée à la va-vite au dos de la lettre.

_**J'en profite pour m'excuser du léger manque de tact d'Hermione, tu sais comment elle est avec les dates « historiques » ! **_

_**En espérant que tu te portes bien.**_

_**A dimanche.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry était touché par ses deux amis. Bizarrement avec le temps, chacun d'eux s'étaient « échangés » quelques trais de caractères caractéristiques à l'autre. Ron lisait des quantités de livres impressionnantes, bien qu'il le cachait à Hermione. Alors qu'elle avait un goût prononcé pour la franchise à la Weasley, d'un côté elle en était une !

On savait quand elle était en colère et dans la lettre d'Harry s'était le cas ! En colère contre Harry pour son oubli, mais apparemment pour autre chose qui ne valait pas la peine qu'elle s'énerve à ce point, puisque Ron avait jugé bon de s'excuser pour elle. Quoiqu'il en soit dimanche promettait de ne nombreuses révélations !

Mais d'un coup Harry fut saisi par la réalité de sa situation actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la maison avec Malfoy qui pouvait vagabonder où bon lui semblait.

_**« Pff… »**_

Soupira-t-il. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une raison de plus pour qu'Hermione lui en veuille encore plus. Ne pas venir à l'anniversaire de mariage de ses meilleurs amis était déjà le pire des oublis, mais là, l'anniversaire de son filleul qui se trouve être le fils de ses mêmes amis …

_**« Ça va l'achever. »**_

Pensa-t-il tout haut en parlant d'Hermione.

_**« J'espère que tu ne parle pas de moi ? »**_

Fit Malfoy qui allait dans la salle de bain.

_**« Non, mais bon d'un côté c'est aussi de ta faute tous ça ! »**_

S'emporta Harry qui posa brutalement la lettre d'Hermione et sans regarder Malfoy, se leva pour prendre deux parchemins vierges, une plume et de l'ancre.

_**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »**_

Demanda Malfoy sans comprendre.

_**« Rien, rien. Va prendre ta douche t'en as besoin. »**_

Grogna Harry.

_**« Ouais ! Et toi c'est de dormir que tu as vraiment**_ _**besoin.»**_

Harry revint à la table de la cuisine, toujours sans regarder l'homme qui lui parlait. Et pendant qu'il s'asseyait et ouvrait la bouteille d'encre, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

Il posa le bouchon en soupirant, et lança un regard vers la porte close que venait de fermer l'homme qu'il abrité. Malfoy avait raison, il s'énervait pour rien, mais trop fier pour l'avouer, il ne s'excuserait pas pour autant.

Il mangea pensant que le fait de manger lui donnerait un peu d'énergie.

_**« Et puis finalement je peux peut-être m'arranger.. »**_

Fit-il songeur, en s'allumant une cigarette. Il commença à écrire à Kingsley.

_**Bonjour Kingsley,**_

_**Hier soir est arrivée une vieille connaissance, l'intermédiaire, il aimerait beaucoup te voir, toi, Remus et Arthur chez moi dimanche dans la matinée.**_

_**Réponds-moi vite.**_

_**Cordialement.**_

_**Harry.**_

Harry ne pouvait pas donner plus d'information de peur que son courrier soit intercepté par le ministère ou pire par d'anciens mangemorts.

Apparemment Malfoy n'était plus le bien venu parmi eux. C'est pour cela que Harry avait bien voulu le croire, sans parler du malin plaisir que prenait Malfoy à lui rappeler certains souvenirs, ce qui n'étaient certainement pas fait pour ce mettre Harry dans la poche. Ce qui montrait bien qu'il ne faisait pas de comédie et n'inventait rien … du moins _pas tous. _

En bref, il était et restait Malfoy, comme Harry l'avait connu … avec quelques différences bien entendu.

Harry se perdit quelques instant dans ses pensées, puis réalisant qu'elles portaient sur son invité surprise, reprit un autre parchemin, cette fois-ci pour Hermione.

Il hésita avant de commencer à écrire. Il tira une dernière bouffé de fumée, écrasa sa cigarette dans sa tasse de café pour éviter les menaces de morts lancer par le _cendrier anniversaire_ d'Hermione, puis se lança.

_**Chère Hermione,**_

_**Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans un tel état. Je te promets de me rattraper prochainement.**_

_**Je voulais aussi te dire que j'arriverais très certainement tard dans l'après-midi dimanche. **_

_**Je t'entent déjà crier d'ici, et j'en suis vraiment désolé.**_

_**Mais je n'ais pas le choix. Arthur arrivera avec moi, car nous auront des choses importantes à faire dans le matinée, nous n'avons pas d'autres délaie pour le faire et nous ne savons pas non plus combien de temps cela pourrait prendre. **_

_**Donc je suis désolé d'avance, mais je me rattraperais promit !**_

_**A très bientôt. Désolé encore.**_

_**Amitiés.**_

_**Harry.**_

_**PS : Ron, bien que je ne vous voie plus aussi souvent, ne t'inquiètes, je m'en souviens !**_

Le post scriptum était dédié à Ron, faisait référence à la note qu'il avait laissé certainement sans qu'Hermione le sache. Harry sourit en pensant d'hors et déjà à la tête d'Hermione quand elle lirait la note d'Harry.

_**« Comment ça ?! Il s'en souvient ? De quoi il parle ?! Tu lui as écris récemment ? »**_

Et la tête de Ron quand il essaierait tant bien que mal de se sauver la mise.

Comme au bon vieux temps pensa Harry. Puis il se remémora divers souvenirs la plus part venant de Poudlard, où ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants. Ne vivant que dans le présent sans penser au lendemain.

Harry se retrouvait au Terrier avec une Mrs Weasley qui avait la tête d'Hermione et ne cessée de lui crier :

_**« FUMER N'EST PAS BON POUR LA SANTÉ !! »**_

Un Mr Weasley avec la tête de Ron et des lunettes avec des montures en écailles vertes, lisait le journal où paraissait en première page et en gros titre :

_**« HARRY POTTER OBLIT L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE MARIAGE DE SES DEUX MEILLEURS AMIS, HONTE A LUI ! » **_

Et sur la photo on y voyait Kingsley qui y était interviewé et lançait d'une petite voie perçante :

_**« Bébé Potter n'à plus d'amis, ils les boudent tous. » **_

Puis son filleul se collait à sa jambe et le regardait avec un sourire machiavélique et lui disait : _**« Je suis ton ami, moi, bébé Potter ! » **_

Et soudainement s'ajoutant à tous les bruits environnants qui se répétaient sans cesse, la porte de la salle de bain de Harry claqua et Malfoy sorti habillé en guenilles, ses bras grands ouverts et serrait Harry en disant :

_**« J'ai besoin d'aide Harry. » **_

Harry et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux Malfoy avait de si beau yeux gris clairs…

_**« Harry j'ai besoin de ton aide. » **_

Répéta t-il. Puis soudain Malfoy le secoua et … Harry se réveilla à cause de Malfoy qui le secouait vraiment.

Harry avait la tête à même la table de la cuisine. Ses lunettes avaient glissées de son nez, ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Il releva sa tête regardant autour de lui ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il vit une forme blanche trouble près de lui. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et sa baguette. Mais la forme blanche qui se révélait être Malfoy, lui fit :

_**« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »**_

En lui tendant ses lunettes. Harry prit vivement ses lunettes, les remit et chercha à nouveau ça baguette.

_**« Là. »**_

Fit Malfoy en montrant du doigt en dessous de la chaise d'Harry. Harry prit la baguette et la rangea dans sa poche intérieure. Il vit sur la table que de l'encre avait coulée sur ses parchemins vierges.

_**« C'est pas vrai ! »**_

Il prit sa baguette.

_**« Récurvite ! »**_

Les parchemins redevinrent comme neuf et la tache d'encre disparue de la table.

_**« Par contre il reste encore de l'encre. »**_

Fit Malfoy. Harry ne voyant plus d'encre, se tourna vers lui prêt à lui demander où, mais il fut frappé par la surprise de la métamorphose de Malfoy, il était méconnaissable par rapport à ce qu'il ressemblait en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille et Harry parcourut sans vraiment le vouloir le corps maigre, mutilé, mais cependant musclé de l'homme debout devant lui.

En remontant il redécouvrit le visage de Malfoy, sans la barbe, son visage était bien plus creux et terne, et pourtant plus jeune. Arrivait à ses yeux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à son rêve. Puis soudain Malfoy reprit la parole.

_**« C'est si impressionnant que ça ? »**_

Demanda t-il, voyant Harry bouche bée. Harry ferma tous de suite la bouche et repris contenance.

_**« Euh … Rhm… Oui en effet ! Tu passes du clodo au prince charmant ! »**_

Malfoy plissa les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir.

_**« Prince charmant, hein ? »**_

Lança t-il à Harry avec un regard espiègle. Harry se senti rougir.

_**« Oui, bon, enfin, si tu préfères dans les classiques c'est **__**La belle et le clochard**__**, j'imagine que tu préfères au masculin. » **_

_**« Ouais, te rattrape pas vas ! J'ai toujours étais foutu comme un Dieu. J'ai l'habitude.»**_

Fit-il en faisant rouler ses biceps.

_**« En réalité, ce qui est plutôt frappant c'est la différence entre le clochard que tu étais avant et l'autre que tu es maintenant qui choque. Bbeau ou pas c'est forcément impressionnant ! »**_

Malfoy fit retomber ses bras.

_**« Toujours aussi sympa ! »**_

Harry se leva de sa chaise et lui dit d'un air bienfaisant :

_**« C'est pour pas que ta tête gonfle. »**_

_**« Mais sinon tu le penses ? »**_

Fit-il avec un sourire. Harry exacerbé par l'inutilité de la conversation, ou bien par sa propre figure qui rougissait à vue d'œil, changea de sujet.

_**« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? »**_

_**« Il le pense. »**_

Conclut Malfoy avec un sourire taquin. Harry lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps.

_**« J'ai besoin d'autres vêtements, je ne veux plus voir ceux-là. Ça fait une éternité que je les porte. »**_

Harry vit soudain quelques choses qu'il n'avait pas vues au premier regard.

_**« Tu t'es coupé ? »**_

Malfoy passa une main sur son visage. Sur ses deux joues, dans le coup et même sur le menton, Malfoy avait de petites coupures qui saignaient.

_**« Les rasoirs moldus et moi ont s'aiment pas. »**_

Expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

_**« Il faudrait soigner ça avant que ça s'infecte, on sait jamais. »**_

Fit-il en prenant le menton de Malfoy pour mieux regarder la plus grosse entaille en dessous de la mâchoire.

_**« Tu joues les infirmières Potter ? »**_

_**« Si tu savais te raser je n'y serais pas obligé. »**_

Lança-t-il, en lâchant le menton de Malfoy.

_**« Pardon, mais moi j'ai l'habitude de me raser façon sorcier ! »**_

_**« Mais ici pas de rasoir normaux sorcier, que du moldu ensorcelé. »**_

_**« Attention Potter je vais te dénoncer au département des détournement d'objets moldus ! »**_

Harry lui fit un sourire.

_**« Avant ou après l'audience au tribunal ? »**_

_**« Pendant ! Ça ferait scandale ! »**_

Lança-t-il malicieusement. Harry prit les affaires de Malfoy et les mit à la poubelle. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

_**« Mes affaires sont dans ma chambre, je te laisse choisir. »**_

Fit-il en montrant l'armoire à Malfoy. Il entra dans la chambre regardant le moindre recoin d'un seul regard.

_**« Alors c'est ici que tous ce passe ? »**_

Fit-il à Harry.

_**« Et oui tu vois, c'est pas la villa à laquelle tu t'attendais. »**_

_**« Oui je l'avoue, le Harry Potter vit modestement malgré sa richesse extravagante. » **_

Harry laissa Malfoy après avoir ouvert l'armoire, et fermé la porte de sa chambre. Il alla inspecter les lieux de la salle de bain dans laquelle Malfoy avait passé plusieurs heures, ce qui n'était pas de trop vu que l'homme qui y était entré n'était plus le même en sortant !

Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour aérer la pièce embrumée. Le miroir était opaque de buée, normale que Malfoy s'était si salement entaillé, pensa-t-il. En passant sa main sur le miroir, il vit sur son visage une marque noire qui s'étendait sur presque tout le profil gauche de son visage. Il eut un sourire.

_**« Par contre il reste encore de l'encre ! »**_

Fit-il comprenant enfin la phrase que lui avait dit Malfoy après avoir enlevé l'encre de la table. Il fit couler de l'eau du robinet et essayant comme il pouvait d'enlever le maximum d'encre qui restait, et décida finalement de prendre carrément une douche qui pourrait peut-être lui redonner un coup de fouet.


	5. L'intermédiaire

_**Chapitre 5 : L'intermédiaire**_

Malefoy était devant l'armoire de Harry, en train de regarder globalement l'étendu des choix d'affaires qui s'offraient a lui. Il souri un instant en pensant combien sa situation actuelle lui paraissait tout à fait anormale.

Etre dans la chambre d'Harry Potter en train de choisir des vêtements gentiment proposé par ce dernier, pour que lui puisse s'habiller …

Oui ! Cette situation lui aurait paru tout simplement insensé il y a quelques années.

Il commença à s'habiller, prenant un jeans clair qui avait l'air un peu usé. En cherchant une chemise dans le haut de l'armoire, il fit tomber une boîte à chaussure remplie de photos qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol de la chambre.

Il se baissa en vitesse pour ranger les photos sans plus tarder, ne voulant pas qu'Harry le surprenne ainsi, pensant qu'il était un fouineur. Il ramassa le plus de photos possible et les remit à leur place d'origine, en s'interdisant de regarder ce que la boîte contenait vraiment.

Il ne voulait pas voir, ça ne le regardait pas …

Il passa son bras en dessous de l'armoire, posant sa tête sur le parquet pour mieux voir s'il restait des photos. Il n'y avait qu'une photo, elle était un peu plus grande que les autres et sans le vouloir Malefoy posa le regard sur cette image qui le surprit.

C'était l'assemblée de l'ordre du Phénix à son origine.

Il reconnu certains visages familiers, comme ses anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, Lupin et FolOeil. Puis il remarqua ce géant d'Hagrid qui ne passait pas inaperçu. A sa plus grande aversion, il y reconnu aussi Petigrow. Avec horreur, mais parce qu'il se sentait coupable, il vit son ancien directeur, qui était déjà vieux sur cette photo. Il avait le visage grave bien qu'il souriait levant son verre comme tous les autres. Son regard était au-dessus de ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il savait ce qui les attendaient tous. Il vit Sirius Black, son grand cousin, là aussi, il ressenti de la culpabilité. Sa tante lui avait enlevé la vie devant les yeux de l'homme qui l'hébergeait. Il n'avait pas était la seule victime qu'avait faite Bellatrix, il avait aperçu aussi les parents de Londubat. A côté de Black, il crut avoir mal vu pendant un moment, mais non, il était bien là. Harry était sur cette photo ! Mais Malefoy voyant que l'homme était moins maigre et affichait un sourire serein, se résigna. Harry n'avait jamais eut un tel sourire. Ce ne pouvait que être son père, il regarda à côté et aperçu sa mère, c'était une belle femme aux même yeux pétillant que son fils.

Il eut un sourire et soudain la nostalgie de retrouver d'anciens visages qu'il connaissait lui faisait envi.

Il regarda dans la boîte à chaussure. Il n'y avait pas que des photos, mais aussi des coupures de journaux, plus ou moins récentes.

Il y voyait le trio Potter -Weasley- Granger, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, qui recevait l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour service rendu au gouvernement sorcier.

Sur une autre coupure, Hermione Granger recevait un prix de culture par le ministre, en tant que détentrice du record de la plus jeune enseignante de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard depuis sa création.

Ronald Weasley recevait sa première coupe gagnait au championnat du monde de Quidditch.

Ces deux là ont vraiment bien réussi après Poudlard ! S'étonnât Malefoy.

Il regardait maintenant des photos récentes.

Des photos de mariages entre autres, celui de Ron et Hermione. Il ne fut pas surprit par ce couple, il avait deviné qu'ils termineraient ensembles depuis la quatrième année à Poudlard, après le passage de Viktor Krum.

Par contre l'autre couple le surprit bien plus, Neville et Luna ! Loufoca avait bien changée depuis, malgré ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de perchoir où se tenait une colombe argentée, elle faisait une belle femme presque normale…

Il vit une photo plus vieille, où Fleur Delacour se mariait avec un homme défiguré qui devait être le frère de Ron, Bill, qui avait été attaqué par Greyback. Puis plusieurs suivirent avec Ginny de photographiée. Elle est sublime, il faut le reconnaître ! Pensa Malefoy.

Sur les premières photos, elle était avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. En cherchant un peu plus loin, il comprit que cet homme était son mari, puis il chercha encore et aperçu Harry à environ seize ans encore à Poudlard avec Ginny. Ils s'embrassaient …

Il eut un frisson qui le traversa lorsqu'il vit Harry émaner tellement de bonheur. Il pensait à celui du présent, qui lui était bien loin du bonheur absolu.

Il revient vers les quelques photos qu'il avait sautées et ne vit que rarement Harry, et encore plus rarement Harry souriant.

Dans l'une d'elles, il était dans un fauteuil roulant. Malefoy reconnu le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Hermione et Ron se tenaient à côté de lui avec toute la famille Weasley réunie, sauf Percy. Ginny, elle, tenait la main de son futur mari. Harry leur lançait quelques regards l'air le plus anéanti que jamais, elle avait un air gênée mais se forçait à sourire tout en se serrant un plus à la raison qui l'avait séparée de Harry.

_**« J'étais dans le coma depuis presque six mois. »**_

Malefoy sursauta échappant la photo de ses mains et se relevant avec vitesse devant Harry qui continuait comme si de rien n'était.

_**« Six mois pour une fille de dix-sept ans, aussi mature qu'elle puisse être, c'est long. Elle à trouvé un remplaçant plus grand, plus beau et qui lui pouvait lui parlait et qui plus est, la consoler. »**_

Malefoy se releva avec vitesse et essaya d'articuler quelques mots.

_**« Je ne voulais pas … elles sont tombées… j'ai ramassé …suis pas un fouineur ! »**_

Fit-il perturbé, Harry souriait.

_**« C'est rien, ce ne sont que des photos. »**_

Il y eut un blanc où Malefoy ne savait plus où se mettre et décida de prendre la première chemise blanche qui lui passait sous la main. Il la mit pour éviter de croiser le regard amusé d'Harry.

Il rangea enfin les photos dans l'armoire sous le regard d'Harry qui était depuis son entrée appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte.

Malefoy reprit confiance en lui, c'est vrai qu'après tous ce n'étaient que des photos…

Il referma l'armoire et regarda Harry.

_**« J'ai quand même une question à te poser sur ces photos. »**_

Fit-il sérieusement à Harry qui hocha la tête l'invitant à poser sa question.

_**« Londubat et Loufoca ?! »**_

Harry éclata de rire ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Il fut très vite suivi par Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux Harry dit à Malefoy.

_**« C'était un très beau mariage, même si Luna a fait la bise au curé lorsqu'il a prononcé leurs vœux, avant de sauter sur son nouveaux mari pour l'embrasser.»**_

_**« Elle a fait ça ? »**_

_**« Elle nous a dit après coup qu'elle savait que c'est une chose qu'on ne fait pas normalement, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on n'avait pas le droit d'exprimer son bonheur à un moment pareille. »**_

_**« Elle n'a pas tort. »**_

Il y eut un silence où tous les deux se regardèrent avec le sourire. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte Harry cassa le silence.

_**« Euh … Bon, on ne va pas rester dans ma chambre toute la journée. »**_

Fit-il en ouvrant la porte et faisant signe à Malefoy de passer avant lui.

_**« Cela pourrait paraître peu conventionnel, c'est vrai. »**_

Plaisanta Malefoy avant de passer devant Harry, qui comprit enfin le double sens que pouvait avoir la phrase qu'il avait dite sorti du contexte.

_**« Je ne voulais p … »**_

Mais Malefoy le coupa tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine, posant ses pieds sur la table et mettant ses mains derrières la tête.

_**« Et puis que diraient les voisins ? Tu invites un garçon sorti de nulle part à passer la nuit chez toi, et pas qu'une comme c'est fait là ! … ça inviterait n'importe qui à lancer des rumeurs … »**_

Harry enleva les pieds de Malefoy de dessus la table, prit son paquet de clope et s'en grilla une avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la cuisine pour laisser sortir la fumée.

_**« C'est quoi ce silence ? »**_

Demanda Malefoy un peu déconcerté, alors que Harry continuait de regarder par la fenêtre.

_**« Potter aurait-il trouvé la potion magique pour avoir un self-control ?? »**_

Harry tourna sa tête vers Malefoy.

_**« Les rumeurs y'en à eut beaucoup depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Mais il faut croire que tu n'es pas au courant d'une en particulier. »**_

Lança Harry le regard bien moins pétillant qu'à son habitude, Malefoy cru même voir le vert de ses yeux foncer.

_**« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulière cette rumeur ? »**_

Malefoy savait que la conversation dans laquelle ils se lançaient n'était pas insignifiante.

_**« Elle est vrai. »**_

Dit Harry en regardant ailleurs.

_**« Quoi ? T'as tué quelqu'un ? Arrête de laisser du suspense comme ça, tu me fais peur. »**_

_**« Laisse tombé. »**_

Fit simplement Harry en tournant la tête vers la rue.

_**« Non, dis-m … »**_

Mais des coups provenant de la fenêtre du salon se firent entendre. Harry se retourna en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Malefoy.

_**« Hedwige. »**_

Fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour Malefoy. Il rapporta la chouette, la mettant dans sa cage et enlevant le rouleau qu'elle avait rapporté.

_**« C'est la réponse à ton invitation. »**_

Fit-il à Malefoy tout en lisant la lettre.

_**« Et ? »**_

Demanda Malefoy. Harry rangea la lettre dans un tiroir et fit part de ce qu'elle contenait à Malefoy.

_**« Ils arriveront plus tôt que prévu, ce qui peut m'arranger.»**_

Mais Harry avait l'air contrarié.

_**« C'est tout ? »**_

Fit Malefoy voyant qu'il y avait autre chose dans cette lettre. Harry le regarda froidement.

_**« Il ramèneront quelque chose en plus. »**_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

Un martèlement ce fit entendre.

_**« Tu vas bientôt le savoir. »**_

Harry se dirigea vers la même porte-fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte quelques minutes auparavant.

_**« C'est eux ? »**_

Fit Malefoy en se levant de sa chaise.

_**« A ton avis ? »**_

Lança Harry avant de disparaître dans le salon.

_**« Ils te préviennent toujours autant à l'avance ? »**_

Railla-t-il. Il arriva dans le salon où déjà Kingsley, Remus, Arthur Weasley senior et Rogue étaient entrés. Surpris, les trois premiers commencèrent à prendre leurs baguettes.

_**« Non ! Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Rangez vos baguettes. »**_

S'écria Harry en se mettant entre eux et Malefoy. Les trois hommes restèrent avec leurs baguettes en mains, n'aillant pas vraiment confiance.

Kingsley demanda.

_**« Harry, tu sais qui c'est ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »**_

_**« J'ai pris mes précaution ne t'inquiète pas. »**_

_**« C'est un Auror quand même ! Et puis, faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui ! On a encore rien fait ensemble qui demande des « précautions » ! »**_

Fit Malefoy. Harry se passa une main sur les yeux, l'air désespéré. Remus feignit un sourire, tandis qu'Arthur et Kingsley le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds.

_**« Ça c'était nul Malefoy, mais égale à toi-même ! »**_

_**« Potter nous pourrions enfin s'avoir pourquoi vous nous avez dérangé ? »**_

Avait dit une voix froide, qui évoquait le plus grand dégoût pour Harry.

_**« Je n'ais pas demandé à ce que vous veniez Rogue. »**_

Malefoy comprit soudain.

_**« C'est lui la chose qu'ils devait ramener en plus ? »**_

Demandât-il à Harry … un peu trop fort. Rogue regarda Harry avec des yeux noirs.

_**« Toujours aussi méprisable, Potter. »**_

_**« N'est-ce pas ? »**_

Lançât-il carnassier. Pendant quelques secondes il régna une ambiance plus que glaciale entre les deux hommes, qui se lançaient des regards pleins de haine.

_**« Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vous transpercer mutuellement avec vos regards ? »**_

_**« La ferme Malefoy !! »**_

Dirent les deux concernés.

_**« Je pense qu'il à raison, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. »**_

Acquiesça Remus.

_**« Nous n'avons pas non plus demandé à Severus de venir pour que vous vous jetiez des insultes au visage. »**_

Rajouta Kingsley.

_**« Alors pourquoi l'avoir amené ? »**_

Demanda Harry hargneusement.

_**« Parce que j'en sais certainement plus que vous, sale petit insolant ! »**_

Tonna Rogue.

_**« Vous en êtes bien sûr ? »**_

Le provoqua-t-il.

_**« Je remplirais bien des bibliothèques entières avec tous ce que vous ne savez pas Potter,**_ _**croyez-moi. »**_

Fit Rogue avec un sourire doucereux. Harry allait répondre mais Remus le coupa.

_**« Harry je crois bien qu'il a raison. »**_

Harry lui lança un tel regard, que Remus crut avoir lut « trahison » à l'intérieur de ses yeux.

_**« Bien qu'il exagère considérablement ce qu'il avance. »**_

Rajouta Remus. Harry prit sur lui et se détourna de Rogue.

_**« Bien je croix que Malefoy à quelque chose à nous dire. »**_

Lança-t-il tout en invitant les cinq hommes présents à prendre leurs aises.

_**« Il faudrait déjà que tu nous dise ce qu'il fait là au lieu d'être à Azkaban? »**_

Fit Kingsley.

_**« Il est arrivé hier soir … »**_

Harry commença à leur raconter toute l'histoire.

_**« … Il ma donc demandé de vous faire venir en vous disant qu'il est l'intermédiaire. »**_

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry attendait n'importes quels gestes lui expliquant ce que tous cela voulait dire. Kingsley regardait Malefoy avec les sourcils froncés, Arthur, lui le dévisageait, tandis que Remus le regardait avec un sourire et Rogue n'avait aucunement l'air surprit, au contraire, et à l'horreur d'Harry, il avait l'air tout à fait au courant de ce que tous cela voulait dire.

_**« C'était donc toi. »**_

Fit enfin Kingsley.

_**« Non d'une gargouille ! »**_

Lança Arthur. Alors que Rogue souriait de plus bel.

_**« Je m'en doutais. Ainsi tous s'expliquent. »**_

Rajouta Remus. Malefoy lui paraissait soulagé au plus haut point.

_**« Peut-être que tous s'expliquent, mais moi je ne comprend pas mieux ! »**_

Lança Harry déconcerté.

_**« Vous voyez Potter, vous ne savez pas tous. »**_

L'asticota Rogue.

_**« Ça suffit Severus. Harry ne le savait pas car c'était ses conditions à lui, et tu le sais très bien ! »**_

Dit Remus.

_**« Remus, les conditions de qui ? »**_

_**« Mes conditions, Potter. »**_

Fit Malefoy qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début.

_**« Alors tu es l'intermédiaire, super ! Mais c'est quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je sache que l'intermédiaire existait ? »**_

_**« L'intermédiaire nous a donné plusieurs informations sur les mouvements et activités des mangemorts lorsque tu n'avais pas encore vaincu Voldemort. »**_

L'informa Kingsley.

_**« Ainsi il ne voulait pas que l'on sache sa vrai identité, pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il faisait plus aisément. »**_

Continua Arthur.

_**« En gros il était un agent double. Nous lui devons beaucoup pour tous ce qu'il a fait pour nous. »**_

Termina Remus.

_**« Mais ce n'était pas votre boulo à vous ça ? »**_

Demanda t-il à Rogue.

_**« En effet. Sauf que je prenais bien plus de risque que Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, pensait que j'étais sous ses ordres et agent double dans l'ordre du phénix. »**_

Expliqua-t-il sans regarder Harry. Harry s'énerva.

_**« Plus de risque ? Vous avez du tuer Dumbledore pour montrer que vous lui étiez bien fidèle ! »**_

_**« Ne revient pas la dessus Harry. Tu sais bien que Dumbledore était mourant. »**_

Fit Kingsley.

_**« Oui, à cause de la potion qu'il à but dans la caverne le soir de sa mort. Je sais, j'y étais. Mais il était simplement affaiblit. Il m'avait demandé d'aller vous chercher pour que vous lui donniez un antidote avant que Malefoy arrive. »**_

Dit-il en montrant Malefoy qui soudain sentait la haine de Harry revenir au galop. Mais Remus reprit Harry.

_**« Avant qu'il te jette un sort pour t'immobiliser Harry. »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_**« Cela veux dire que vous ne savez pas grand chose. »**_

_**« Rogue ! »**_

Le prévenu leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Kingsley reprit.

_**« C'était prévu Harry. Dumbledore ne voulait certainement pas que ça ce passe comme ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. »**_

Harry fronçait toujours les sourcils, demandant plus de détailles. Arthur continua.

_**« Dumbledore savait qu'il pourrait trouver la mort dans la caverne, c'est pour ça qu'il t'y a emmené. Il t'a ainsi montré le chemin que tu devais suivre pour détruire les horcruxes. Severus était au courant des activités de Dumbledore en dehors du château pendant votre sixième année. Bien sûr tu étais le seul à savoir tous sur les horcruxes, la vie de Voldemort et toutes les recherches de Dumbledore. Rogue ne savait que pourquoi Dumbledore partait et où. »**_

Expliqua-t-il aux deux anciens élèves de la même année.

_**« J'étais aussi au courant de la mission que Drago devait exécuter. J'en ais d'ailleurs fais part à Dumbledore et ainsi nous avons put mettre un plan en place. »**_

_**« Quel plan ? »**_

Harry se tourna. Cette fois-ci s'était Malefoy qui avait posé la question.

_**« Le plan consistait à faire croire aux mangemorts qui était témoins cette nuit là, que j'étais un**_ _**fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tuant ce qui le freinait le plus dans son ascension au pouvoir, Dumbledore. »**_

_**« Tout en accomplissant le serment que vous aviez passer avec ma mère. »**_

Lança Malefoy alors que tous l'interrogeaient du regard, à l'exception de Rogue.

_**« Ma mère à passer avec lui un serment inviolable comme quoi si je n'arrivait pas à effectuer la mission qu'il m'avait donné, il devait la faire à ma place, pour me protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**_

Dans le silence qui accompagna la fin de sa phrase Rogue fit.

_**« Oui, il y avait ça aussi. »**_

Remus demanda alors.

_**« Et j'imagine que c'est après cette soirée là que tu as décidé de devenir l'intermédiaire ? »**_

_**« Oui, c'est de cette soirée qu'est partie cette idée. »**_

_**« Mais en gros que veux tu qu'on fasse pour toi maintenant ? »**_

Demanda Harry.

_**« Le dédommager, j'imagine. »**_

Fit Kingsley qui s'attendait au pire.

_**« Entre autre. »**_

Approuva Malefoy. Cette fois-ci Rogue l'écouta avec plus d'attention.

_**« J'aimerais avoir quelques informations sur d'anciens mangemorts bien précis. Ils font d'ailleurs partis d'une espèce d'assemblée d'anciens mangemorts, qui s'agrandie de jour en jour, avec les fils et les filles des mangemorts et d'autres partageant encore cette idéologie. Ils ont déjà fait plusieurs attenta au Ministère, comme le moldu qui est entré par l'accès des visiteurs et a tué avec un fusil une dizaine d'employés.»**_

Kingsley le dévisagea.

_**« On pensait que c'était un moldu qui avait été prit de panique. »**_

_**« Combien de moldus sont armés de fusil de chasse dans les rues de Londres ? »**_

_**« C'est vrai, mais apparemment ses antécédents collaient. Il venait de sortir de prison pour attaque à main armée sur voie publique. »**_

_**« Il était sous imperium ! »**_

Fit Malefoy exaspéré.

_**« Je pourrais presque citer toutes leurs actions depuis leur commencement, et même vous dire qui sont les dirigeants. »**_

Kingsley, qui était le plus concerné dans cette histoire répondit.

_**« Tous ça nous serait très favorable bien sûr, mais il faut que tu restes caché pour l'instant. J'imagine qu'ils ne savent pas ta double identité ? »**_

_**« Bien sûr que non. »**_

_**« Tu es parti de là-bas pour des raisons personnelles, qui n'ont rien à voir avec leurs actions. »**_

_**« Oui, mais ça n'a pas suffit ils ne sont pas dupent On ne part pas comme ça de ce genre d'assemblée. J'ai dut me cacher pour qu'il ne puisse pas me régler mon compte. »**_

_**« Bien. »**_

Kingsley semblait réfléchir très vite.

_**« Nous ne pourrons pas te disculper avant que cette affaire soit terminé. J'en ai bien peur. »**_

Arthur expliqua.

_**« Nos explications ne suffiront certainement pas pour le Ministère. Ils t'arrêteront car l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas si digne de confiance pour eux. »**_

_**« Les imbéciles. »**_

Fit Malefoy. Kingsley hocha la tête.

_**« Je te l'accorde. »**_

Fit Remus.

_**« Bien, il faut que tu nous donnes le prochain attenta qu'il feront, il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'on peut les prendre la main dans le sac. Et donc, pour ça, il faut que tu envoies des lettres au Ministre lui-même, ça lui paraîtra plus vraisemblable qu'on lui fasse confiance à lui et non aux anciens membres de l'Ordre. »**_

Expliqua Kingsley.

_**« Pas de problème, ça sera plus rapide que vous ne le pensez. »**_

Assura Malefoy. Rogue lui demanda.

_**« Pourquoi ça ? »**_

_**« Car je sais que très prochainement, il y aura un attenta diriger contre le Ministre lui-même. Et je sais aussi qu'il y en aura un autre qui suivra quelques heures plus tard. Une petite lettre lui disant qu'il va peut-être mourir le matin même, ça va forcément le bouleverser et rien n'est aussi bon que la peur pour faire confiance les yeux fermés. »**_

A cet instant tous pouvait sentir l'expérience qu'il avait eut en la matière.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à discuter de plans différents à mettre en place pour le jour J.

Quand ils s'apprêtaient à partir Rogue prit par L'épaule Malefoy.

_**« Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Drago … en privé. »**_

Harry ne puis s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard méprisant, mais répondit d'une voix neutre.

_**« Bien sûr vous pouvez toujours aller dans la cuisine à côté. »**_

Leur montrât-il. Rogue hocha la tête sans remercier du moins Harry et embarqua Malefoy avec lui.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le blond lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules, ne sachant pas non plus ce que lui voulait son ancien professeur.

Lorsque rogue et Malefoy se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. L'homme habillé tout de noir regarda chaque recoin, jugeant les lieux à chacun de ses regards, tout en disant.

_**« Bien, Drago, je suis heureux que tu sois enfin sorti de ton refuge. »**_

_**« Moi de même, Severus. »**_

Fit Malefoy qui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi Rogue s'était mit à part pour lui dire cela.

_**« Il y à une chose cependant que je ne comprend pas. »**_

Fit-il en le regardant enfin.

_**« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me voir moi ? »**_

Malefoy haussa les sourcils.

_**« Vous êtes jaloux ? »**_

_**« Je ne plaisante pas Drago. »**_

Fit Rogue en élevant la voix, puis regardant vers le salon. Il murmura.

_**« J'espère du moins que tu as une bonne raison à cela. Car moi-même, je suis étonné de la relation que vous entretenez Potter et toi. »**_

_**« Oui, c'est assez étrange. Habituellement ont se seraient déjà entretué avant que vous arriviez. »**_

Admit Malefoy. Rogue le sonda du regard.

_**« J'ai horreur que vous essayez de lire mes pensées.**_ »

Rogue se renfrogna.

_**« Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié comment on ferme son esprit. »**_

_**« Avec le boulo que je fais, j'y suis bien obligé. »**_

Rogue esquissa un sourire.

_**« Bien, donc je ne te propose pas de venir chez moi ? »**_

_**« Ecoutez, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux aller voir Potter. Mais comme vous voyez mon intuition ne m'a pas abusée ! »**_

_**« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas ton intuition qui t'abuses. »**_

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »**_

_**« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt je pense. »**_

_**« Expliquez-vous ! »**_

_**« Crois-moi, je jubilerais de te le dire. Mais malheureusement, c'est à Potter de le faire. »**_

Sur ses dernières paroles il se retourna, allant vers le salon. Malefoy savait qu'il n'aurait servit à rien de le supplier pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il ne pourrait rien faire dire de plus à Rogue.

Rogue traversa le salon allant directement attendre Kingsley, Remus et Arthur dehors.

_**« Et bien Harry à lundi ! Nous reverrons tous ça plus en détailles. »**_

Fit son supérieur hiérarchique en lui serrant la main.

_**« Si il y à quoique ce soit Harry, tu sais que je ne suis pas loin. Et puis quand tous ça sera terminé, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ! Nymphadora adorerait te revoir, depuis qu'on a Sélène, elle se plaint de ne plus pouvoir sortir de la maison ! »**_

_**« Je passerais, promit. »**_

Fit Harry avec un sourire en donnant l'accolade à Remus.

_**« Harry je voulais te parler de dimanche. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione… »**_

Harry eut un sourire voyant que Arthur était un peu gêné.

_**« Dis plutôt une beuglante, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Je suis désolé Arthur, je croyais que vous alliez arriver dimanche et donc j'ai dis que nous serions en retard toi et moi demain. »**_

_**« Ah je comprends mieux ! Ce n'est pas grave Harry. Mais dis-moi, comment vas-tu faire pour venir avec Malefoy qui est chez toi ? » **_

Demanda Arthur, alors que Harry ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, il se tourna vers Kingsley.

_**« C'est quoi ce regard ? »**_

_**« Bah … C'est-à-dire que …. Je me demandais … Si dimanche … Tu pouvais… »**_

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel.

_**« Ça ne m'arrange pas Harry. Mais on peut dire que je te dois bien ça, avec toutes tes heures supp' ! »**_

_**« Merci Kingsley, tu me sauves la vie. »**_

_**« Faut pas exagérer ! »**_

_**« Je parle d'Hermione là ! »**_

_**« Il n'exagère pas je t'assure ! »**_

Rajouta très sérieusement Arthur qui savait de quoi il parlait. Remus et Kingsley échangèrent un regard amusés.

_**« Bien alors à dimanche Harry. Malefoy. »**_

Saluât Kingsley avant de sortir. Harry et Malefoy répondirent avec un signe de tête. Puis regardèrent les quatre hommes transplaner dans le jardin d'Harry.


	6. Rumeur

_En premier lieu, je voulais vous dire que je suis très surpris que personne ne m'ait dit toutes les fautes de frappe que j'avais faites dans le chapitre 5,_

_j'en suis vraiment désolée !!_

_Donc je l'ai remplacé par la version corrigée !_

_Maintenant les remerciements _

_(Et oui encore et toujours !)_

_Merci maya et onarluca pour vos reviews ça me va droit au cœur !!!_

_Je fête le mon premier favori authors avec cette fic !! _

_Merci QueenMirror !_

_Et pour ceux qui ont rajoutés ma fic dans leur story alert :_

_Andadrielle, RevaPowa, Dray Potter 42, Love Drago Malefoy et Dedine Potter-Malfoy._

_Merci à vous !!!!_

_Et doublement à Dray Potter 42 pour m'avoir mit dans sa liste Author Alert !_

_**000000**_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous n'avez pas trop attendu !!! _

_(J'ai eut un long week-end très chargé !!!)_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Rumeur**_

Malefoy se demanda de quoi avait voulu parler Rogue. Pourquoi Potter l'abuserait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait qui pouvait tant inquiéter le professeur de potion ?

Il regarda Harry fermer la porte fenêtre maintenant que les quatre membres de l'Ordre venaient de partir. Celui-ci se retourna, prenant en flag' le blond qui pivota tellement vite la tête qu'il senti une douleur aiguë gagner son cou.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Malefoy était en train de frotter son cou endolori.

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**_

_**« Je me suis tordu le cou. »**_

_**« Oui ça j'ai vu ! Mais pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ? »**_

Malefoy resta interdit, puis lança le plus neutre possible.

_**« Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Je te regardais comme je te regarde d'habitude. »**_

Harry accorda cette raison à Malefoy, ce disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais ce qu'avait dit Malefoy le fit réagir.

_**« Si on peut appeler ça l'habitude ! Toi et moi avions plutôt tendance à nous étriper à Poudlard. »**_

_**« C'est vrai qu'on s'entend mieux, mais tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ! »**_

Lança Malefoy en arrêtant de se masser le cou. Harry continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eut d'interruption.

_**« J'imagine qu'avec le temps ça nous a passé. »**_

_**« Ouais, certainement. »**_

Répondit-il négligemment.

_**« Bon ! Puisque tu n'es finalement pas un danger pour moi, et que tu peux te surveiller tous seul, sans pour autant sortir de la maison. Je pense que je peux me passer de ta charmante compagnie quelques heures. »**_

Dit-il ne pouvant pas refouler un bâillement, il décida qu'il était tant pour lui d'aller faire une sieste bien mérité.

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**_

Lui demanda Malefoy le voyant partir. Harry répondit avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

_**« Vais faire une sieste, suis fatigué. »**_

Malefoy eut un sourire, puis lui aussi senti la fatigue venir.

_**« Il a pas tort. »**_

Tous deux se vautrèrent sur leurs lits respectifs, qui était un canapé dans le cas de Malefoy, et n'eurent aucun mal à s'endormir.

Harry se réveilla. Il était torse nu, allongé sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond, pas encore décidé à se lever tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux savourant ces dernières secondes de calme.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers son réveil qui indiqué la fin de l'après-midi. Il se redressa, posa ses pieds sur le parquet tiède et ouvrit la fenêtre faisant entrer la fraîcheur du début de la soirée. Puis il sorti de sa chambre tout en s'étirant pour aller chercher son paquet de cigarette.

Il allait s'en allumer une lorsqu'il entendit Malefoy parler dans son sommeil.

_**« Non ! Non ne fais pas ça Erine ! ARRETE ! »**_

Harry reposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table et s'empressa d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.

Malefoy était allongé dans le canapé, le visage en sueur et ne cessant de se débattre contre quelque chose d'invisible.

_**« Non, ERINE ! »**_

S'écria-t-il, en se redressant tout éveillé. Il avait la respiration saccadée, comme s'il venait de courir un sprint. Affolé, il regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il était perdu, il remarqua Harry debout en face du canapé où il était allongé. Le brun avait l'air inquiet.

_**« Ça vas ? »**_

Demandât-il au blond. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cause de la panique qui l'avait envahi.

Il balbutia.

_**« Je … J'ai … »**_

_**« Tu as fais un cauchemar, tu criais. »**_

Dit alors Harry le regardant soucieux. Malefoy le regarda dans les yeux, il se reprit comme soudainement apaisé.

_**« Rien qu'un cauchemar, pas grave. »**_

Lançât-il en se levant et titubant dangereusement. Harry le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. Ils étaient nez à nez. Malefoy le repoussa, surprit. Harry le regardait de plus en plus préoccupé.

_**« Je me suis levé trop vite, c'est rien. »**_

Dit-il en allant vers la salle de bain. Il claqua la porte, puis Harry entendit des hauts les cœurs. Les fois où lui vomissait après avoir fait un cauchemar, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité qui se reproduisait devant ses yeux. Malefoy avait du en baver autant qu'Harry pour être ainsi harcelé par sa conscience.

Il retourna dans la cuisine attendant que Malefoy sorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressorti sans avoir l'air plus en forme que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

_**« Ça va mieux ? »**_

_**« Je croix que tu devrais vraiment te reconvertir en infirmière Potter ! »**_

Dit-il agacé. Il vit un verre d'eau qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine.

_**« Merci pour tous. »**_

Marmonnât-il après avoir bu son verre. Harry fut surprit mais répondit tout de même.

_**« C'est rien. »**_

Malefoy le regarda durement.

_**« Non ce n'est pas rien ! Tu m'accueil comme un prince alors que j'ai forcé ta porte, pour ne pas dire menacé de ma baguette, pour que je puisse entrer chez toi. Regarde par toi-même, ça te parait normale ? »**_

Il était énervé, contre Harry et contre lui-même. Le brun ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors Malefoy continua.

_**« C'est vrai quoi ! Même toi tu l'as dis tout à l'heure ! »**_

Harry eut un sourire.

_**« Quoi tu te plains ? »**_

Mais Malefoy ne fit comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

_**« Je ne te comprend pas Potter ! Tu es Auror, tu vois devant chez toi un ancien mangemort doublé d'un ennemi d'enfance, et tu fais quoi ? Tu lui ouvres grand ta porte ?! »**_

Malefoy faisait des allés et retours dans la cuisine, tout en gesticulant des bras montrant son incompréhension, ce qui avait pour effet de faire rire Harry qui se retenait tant bien que mal.

_**« Tu étais mort de faim, donc dans un état second et tu as finis par t'évanouir devant ma porte. Je n'allais pas te laisser là … ça aurait fait négligé. »**_

Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter avec un sourire en coin.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Harry qui jouait la carte du sarcasme, qui avait elle pour effet, d'exaspérer au plus haut point Malefoy puisque sa propre stratégie était retournée contre lui.

_**« Si justement ! Ou, au moins, en tant qu'Auror me donner un allé simple pour Azkaban ! Tu**_ _**avais une occasion en or pour me pourrir la vie comme moi je te l'ai pourrie à Poudlard ! »**_

_**« On se l'ai mutuellement pourrie. »**_

_**« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien qui a commencé dans cette histoire ! »**_

_**« Oui, moi ! J'ai refusé ton amitié quand tu me l'as proposé. »**_

_**« Tu as refusé parce que j'ai insulté ton meilleur ami ! »**_

_**« Tu as manqué de tact et moi je suis parti au quart de tour ! »**_

Ils se regardèrent furieusement. Malefoy lança.

_**« Tu as toujours réponse à tout ! »**_

_**« J'ai toujours étais persuadé que celui qui disait le dernier mot avait toujours raison. »**_

Malefoy soupira bruyamment et s'essaya en face d'Harry.

_**« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »**_

Demandât-il d'une voix calme et un regard pénétrant qui troubla Harry.

_**« Tu avais besoin d'aide, et un mangemort qui demande de l'aide à un Auror, ça laisse perplexe. Tu avais forcément une raison de venir me voir moi, et pas une autre personne. La curiosité a toujours était un de mes pires défauts. J'ai voulu savoir. Mais crois-moi, si tu ne m'avais pas convaincu ce matin, tu serais déjà à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est ! Ça te rassure ? »**_

Malefoy avait ça réponse, ou en tout cas une partie …

_**« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en doute, si c'est ce que tu pense. »**_

_**« Je comprend très bien, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je poserais les mêmes questions à ta**_ _**place. »**_

Malefoy esquissa un sourire que Harry lui rendit. Il se leva, prit deux bières dans le frigo et en tendit une qu'il avait ouverte à Malefoy.

_**« Ça te dis de faire un tour dehors ? »**_

Lui demandât-il en restant debout en face du blond qui paru étonné.

_**« Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de sortir en dehors de la maison, question de**_ _**sécurité ?! »**_

Harry pointa le doigt vers son salon.

_**« Je voulais dire, aller dehors … dans mon jardin. Je me suis dis que ça ne pourrait pas te faire de**_ _**mal de respirer l'air frai après ton petit passage dans la salle de bain. »**_

_**« Ah d'accord ! Oui c'est vrai que ça pourrait me faire du bien de sortir un peu. »**_

_**« Ok ! »**_

Harry se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur son jardin. Malefoy le suivi, bière à la main. Harry fit apparaître quelques cousins sur l'herbe, pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'aise. Il s'assit et Malefoy l'imita. Après quelques gorgées de bières Harry fit sur le ton de la conversation.

_**« C'est une maison modeste, avec un jardin modeste. Mais c'est chez moi. »**_

Malefoy le regarda et à cette instant il ressenti chez Harry un bonheur simple, bien qu'il manquait quelque chose pour qu'il soit complet. Et Malefoy n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

_**« Le Potter aime la simplicité. Il aime d'ailleurs se promener torse nu dans son habitation pour montrer qui est le maître des lieux.»**_

Fit-il comme s'il commentait un animal du zoo. Harry lui fit un sourire tout en regardant le ciel orangé par le crépuscule.

_**« Ici on peut être tranquille, on entend pas les voisins, ni la circulation, et on à un super couché de soleil tous les soirs. »**_

_**« Le Potter est un sensible romantique. »**_

_**« Le Malefoy est un je-sais-tous, qui parle pour ne rien dire. »**_

_**« Hé ! »**_

Malefoy lâcha le couché de soleil des yeux, pour se tourner vers Harry qui souriait à plaine dents.

_**« T'es content de ta connerie en plus ! »**_

Harry regardait toujours le ciel et répondit avec un plus grand sourire.

_**« Très. »**_

_**« Le Potter est un petit con. »**_

Lança Malefoy d'un ton narquois.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui tourna la tête vers Malefoy alors qu'il faisait mine d'avoir rien dit en regardant les nuages. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il se senti bien. Il se tourna pour la énième fois vers le soleil couchant et lança.

_**« Le Malefoy peut parler. »**_

Le Malefoy en question ne put s'empêcher de rire, et fini par dire.

_**« Je sens que la soirée va être longue ! »**_

_**« T'as raison on change de registre. »**_

Dit Harry avant de boire une gorgée.

_**« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que j'ai manqué. »**_

Lança Malefoy.

_**« Comment ça ? »**_

_**« Ce que j'ai manqué durant les sept ans qu'on s'est pas vu ! »**_

_**« A nous entendre on dirait deux amis qui se retrouvent ! »**_

_**« Justement ! J'aimerais savoir ce qui fait que le Potter d'aujourd'hui n'est plus celui d'hier ! »**_

Malefoy bu une rasade de bière.

_**« Oh, tu sais, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de réjouissant. En tous cas rien de plus que ce**_ _**que tu sais déjà avec les photos que tu as vu. »**_

Malefoy se senti un peu mal à l'aise.

_**« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû voir ça, c'est privé, c'est ta vie … »**_

_**« Bah ! C'est rien va ! Mais puisque tu insistes, je consens à ce que tu me doives une faveur. »**_

_**« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire … »**_

_**« Raconte-moi, toi, ce qui a fait que le Malefoy d'aujourd'hui n'est plus celui d'hier. »**_

Malefoy ne souriait plus vraiment, il fut surprit que Harry veuille savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien sûr il lui devait bien ça.

_**« Et bien, rien de réjouissant non plus. Je suis en cavale depuis la fin de notre sixième année, avec les mangemorts et donc avec ce qui me répugne le plus. Je suis aussi un agent double plutôt renommé pour l'Ordre du Phénix et bientôt pour le Ministre lui-même. J'ai dus participer à des choses atroces pour montrer ma fidélité, il fallait que je me fonde dans le paysage et ressembler au mangemort moyen. Et maintenant, j'ai décidé que tous ça devait cesser et je suis chez toi. »**_

Terminât-il sur une lampé de bière.

_**« Ouais, t'en as fais du chemin. »**_

_**« Tous comme toi ! Auror ! C'est ce que tu voulais faire depuis toujours, non ? »**_

Harry hocha de la tête en buvant.

_**« Et toi ? Tu voulais faire quoi ? »**_

_**« Pas mangemort rassure-toi ! J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, à l'origine je devait être mangemort comme mon père, il devait en être ainsi, c'est ce que mes parents avaient choisi pour moi. »**_

Harry le regarda.

_**« Je suis désolé. »**_

_**« C'est rien, t'as bien fais de l'envoyer à Azkaban. »**_

Dit-il sans le regarder en face. Harry senti la gêne l'envahir.

_**« Quand je pense que j'ai pu croire que tu étais fier d'être de leurs côté. »**_

_**« Jeune et naïf ! Ça me rendait intéressant et respecté. En réalité, c'était le meilleur moyen pour avoir la paix. Je m'en vantais pour ne pas m'en plaindre.»**_

Il y eut un silence dans lequel Harry pensait qu'il fallait mieux qu'il change de sujet

_**« Finalement nous ne sommes pas si différent tous les deux, on a grandi un peu trop vite, emmenés sans le vouloir, dans des histoires qui n'étaient pas de notre âge. On était dans deux camps opposés et on était pareil. »**_

Harry était émeut par ce que lui disait Malefoy, il vit dans se yeux qu'il pensait tous ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry sut qu'à cet instant même, il pouvait commencer à accorder sa confiance à Malefoy.

_**« Bon puisqu'on est parti dans les révélations … en définitive tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure avant que Kingsley & Cie arrivent ? »**_

Harry eut une quinte de toux, décidément chacun d'eux posaient des questions qui gênaient.

_**« Oh, rien ! Tu sais ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! »**_

_**« Oui, mais une rumeur qui est vrai … ça laisse songeur ! »**_

Sorti Malefoy l'œil moqueur voyant que Harry avait du mal à cacher son mal aise.

_**« C'est si …. Que ça ? »**_

Continua-t-il taquin.

_**« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Si quoi ? »**_

S'agaça Harry, ne comprenant pas se qu'insinuait Malefoy.

_**« Et bien, à toi de me le dire. »**_

Harry était sur la défensive, que dirait-il ? Que penserait-il de lui ? Après tous ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une sortie de secours.

_**« Je te le dirais si tu me dis qui est Erine. »**_

Lançât-il sans réfléchir. Malefoy ne souriait plus et soudain le pâle de ses joues rosi, tous comme Harry avait rougit auparavant.

_**« Qui est qui ? »**_

Fit-il le regard dans le vide, sans s'attendre à une réponse.

_**« Erine, tu as criais son nom quand tu as fais ton cauchemar. »**_

Expliqua Harry.

_**« Tu avais raison, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. »**_

Malefoy avait un regard troublé et un timbre de voix tellement neutre qu'il annoncé rien de bon. Harry pensa qu'il était allé trop loin.

_**« Oui … pardon, je n'avais pas à te poser cette question, c'est idiot de ma part. »**_

Malefoy le sonda des yeux et finit par dire.

_**« Mais tu m'accueil chez toi et j'ai regardé tes photos personnelles. C'est tout aussi bien de la curiosité. Je te dois bien ça. »**_

_**« Non Malefoy … »**_

_**« Déjà arrêtons cette vieille habitude de s'appeler par nos noms ! Tu as un prénom, j'en ais un. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais ça me gêne. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné dans le passé, quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Et ça me rappelle mon père. »**_

_**« D'accord … Drago. »**_

Drago le regarda dans les yeux et eut un sourire.

_**« C'est quand même mieux … Harry ? »**_

_**« C'est … bizarre. »**_

Fit-il un sourcil levait, mais tout de même le sourire aux lèvres.

_**« Et bien, commençons par le commencement. Erine est une femme avec qui j'ai vécu un an. Elle fait parti de cette assemblée dont je vous ais parlé. En me mettant avec elle, je me fondait dans le paysage, passant pour un mangemort qui allait assurer la relève … »**_

Ses yeux regardaient vers le ciel, mais Harry aurait pu voir les images que Drago voyait défilé devant ses yeux gris.

_**« En bref, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis parti de là-bas, elle sentait que j'allais la quitter et elle m'a menacé de raconter ses soupçons à l'assemblée. Je me suis dis qu'ils ne la croiraient pas, car ils penseraient qu'elle voudrait se venger de l'avoir quittée en disant cela. Et je suis parti. »**_

Terminât-il, il regarda Harry attendant une réaction. Mais Harry ne réagit pas mal, ne pensant pas qu'il était un salaud d'avoir utilisé une femme pour faire simplement semblant, surtout pendant une telle durée. Après tous il devait avoir ses propres raisons.

_**« Les femmes ! »**_

Dit-il comme si ça réglait l'affaire. Drago le regarda avec un sourire.

_**« Pas macho toi ! »**_

Ironisa-t-il. Harry en profita pour se jeter à l'eau. Après tous, il lui avait dit que s'il disait qui était Erine, il lui dirait ce qu'était cette « vrai rumeur ».

_**« Justement non ! La rumeur dit que je ne suis pas de ceux qui sont sexiste, disons que pour eux au contraire, je me contre fou des femmes …. Sexuellement parlant. »**_

Finit-il par dire pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mal entendu avec Drago. Le brun regardait sa bière vide, ne sachant pas s'il voulait voir la réaction de Drago, ou pas.

_**« Donc tu serais homo ? C'est ça la rumeur ? Enfin … la vérité ? »**_

Demanda le blond.

_**« Ouais. »**_

Dit-il comme si de rien, mais ne lâchant pas le regard de sa bouteille. Pendant un blanc qui lui paru une éternité, il attendait quoique ce soit de la part de Drago.

Puis il senti une main se poser sur son épaule nue.

_**« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile à dire à tous le monde. »**_

Dit-il compatissant. Harry le regarda enfin et Drago continua avec un sourire.

_**« Mais, ça tombe bien, je suis pas tous le monde ! »**_

Harry ne savait pas trop s'il devait sourire ou pas, il avait le visage figé, mais pourtant une sorte de chaleur dans son cœur se fit sentir, il était vraiment soulagé que Drago ne le prenne pas mal. Le dire à Hermione et Ron avait était chose simple, Hermione l'avait deviné et l'avait répété à Ron. Puis l'information avait fait son chemin. Le dire à un ancien ennemi d'enfance, retrouvé depuis peu, était bien plus difficile.

_**« Et dire que Rogue pensait que tu abuserait de moi ! »**_

Lança Drago en riant. Harry crut mal entendre.

_**« Hein ? »**_

_**« Oui Rogue … Quand je repense à la conversation que j'ai eut avec lui, tout à l'heure, il y avait tellement de sous entendu que j'aurais dû le deviner. »**_

_**« De quoi il se mêle lui ? »**_

Grogna Harry.

_**« Il pensait qu'il y avait forcément une raison pour laquelle j'était venu chez toi, au lieu de chez lui. »**_

_**« Ça veut dire qu'il pense qu'on …. »**_

Ils se regardèrent l'air confus, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_**« Il à des ces idées des fois … »**_

_**« Le pauvre il doit bien se sentir seul pour penser à des trucs comme ça ! »**_

Fit Drago.

_**« Détrompe-toi, il paraîtrait qu'il à quelqu'un ! »**_

_**« Non, c'est vrai ? »**_

_**« Incroyable, hein ! J'avoue je n'y croie pas moi non plus, j'attend de voir ! »**_

_**« Ça doit valoir le détour ! »**_

Riait-il.

_**« Tu m'étonnes, la pauvre ! Aveugle, sourde et muette ! »**_

Ils s'esclaffèrent. Drago lança.

_**« T'es salaud ! »**_

Harry répondit d'un air un peu sadique.

_**« Fallait pas me chercher quand j'étais son élève ! Ce qui a été le plus dur pour lui c'est de devoir suivre mes ordres lorsque j'ai commençais à faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Vu que Dumbledore n'avait rien dit aux autres pour les horcruxes, il devait me croire sur parole. »**_

_**« Dur. »**_

Réussi à articuler Drago entre deux fou rire.

_**« C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie ! Un rêve devenait réalité ! »**_

Après s'être bien moqué de Rogue et de ses éventuelles compagnes et même copains …

Ils décidèrent de manger dehors. L'air été frai et Harry du remettre ça chemise qu'il avait délaissé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste. Harry et Drago mirent une couverture où ils s'installèrent pour manger et boire tous ce qu'ils avaient put trouver dans le frigo.


	7. La nuit porte conseil

_**Remerciements**_

_**Onarluca, yohina, catange pour vos reviews encourageantes !!!!**_

_**Et surtout votre patience !!!**_

_**MERCI A TOUS !!!**_

_**Et pour toi Lucie !**_

_**18 ans ça se fête !**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Chapitre 7 : La nuit porte conseil**_

**« J'en peux plus ! »**

Lança Drago en s'allongeant sur la couverture qui leur servait de table.

**« Il était tant ! Tu as dévalisés mon frigo ! »**

Fit Harry qui lui aussi était allongé.

**« Comme si tu n'avais rien mangé ! »**

**« Je ne parlais pas forcément de nourriture ! »**

Il était vrai que les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'oeil un peu vitreux et un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent regarder les étoiles tout en discutant.

**« Roooh ! Que quelques bières ! »**

Plaisanta Drago en montrant le petit, mais néanmoins impressionnant vu leur effectif, tas de bouteilles vides qu'ils avaient entassé au fil des heures.

**« C'est la première soirée qu'on passe ensemble en toute amitié … ça promet ! »**

**« Ont est jeune, ont a le droit de s'amuser ! »**

Lança Drago levant son point en l'air.

**« Plus si jeune que ça … »**

Remarqua Harry.

**« Rabat joie ! »**

**« On est jeune, ça oui. Mais ont est en âge de se ranger… »**

**« 'Vois pas le rapport. »**

Fit Drago en se levant l'air renfrogné. Harry le regarda surprit.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »**

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry, vu l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel il se trouvait, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perde le peu de son équilibre, mais même avec le peu de reflex qui lui restait, Drago avait réussi à mettre ses mains au dessus des épaules d'Harry.

Qui lui avait juste eu le temps de mettre les siennes en l'air pour éviter le choc.

Drago était donc étalé de tous son long sur le brun qui n'avait vraiment pas vu le coup venir et se trouvait maintenant nez à nez avec le blond qui était des plus embarrassé, par sa chute mais aussi pas la position dans laquelle il les avaient tous les deux mis.

Leurs regards, forcés de se croiser, se perdirent un instant dans un argenté flamboyant vert pétillant.

Soufflés par la réalité qui leur tombait dessus, ils étaient figés, ne sachant pas quoi faire : saisir l'occasion qui se présentait, ou passer outre ?

Alors que le regard de Drago hésitait entre les lèvres et les yeux d'Harry, ce dernier, bien qu'aussi sérieux, n'hésita pas à repousser de ses mains le torse du blond au dessus de lui.

Soudain, comme un coup d'électricité, il se releva pour s'assoire sur le côté l'air confus, troublé, embarrassé. Harry se releva au même niveau, il paraissait calme, mais le froncement de ses sourcils en regardant Drago trahissait le même trouble.

**« T'as l'art et la manière de me tomber dessus aujourd'hui ! »**

Lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. Drago aussi soudainement que si on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée, leva la tête vers le brun.

**« Je me suis levé trop vite ! »**

Dit-il rapidement.

**« Et aussi de trouver toujours les mêmes excuses … »**

Remarqua Harry avec un sourire, Drago piqué au vif, s'énerva.

**« Cette fois c'est vrai ! »**

Harry répondit d'une voix calme et étrangement basse par rapport aux dernières paroles de Drago.

**« Tu peux tout aussi bien dire que tu as perdu l'équilibre parce que tu es soûl. »**

**« Exactement ! C'est exactement ça ! »**

Fit Drago se précipitant sur l'excuse qu'on lui donnait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore.

**« Pourquoi tu ris ? »**

**« Tu viens de te vautrer, y'a de quoi rire ! Tu verrais ta tête ! »**

Drago ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, s'il devait rire, s'il devait s'énerver contre Harry pour faire comme de rien n'était. Il avait les idées embrouillées par l'alcool. Et il est bien connu que l'alcool délie les langues …

**« Tu fais comme si rien ne c'était passé… »**

Harry pensant que c'était une affirmation, et non une remarque à voix haute, répliqua.

**« Non, ça tu peux être sûr que je le déformerais, l'amplifierais et le répéterais ! »**

**« Non ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »**

Harry resta muet, interdit ses yeux regardant ceux du jeune homme qui avait élevé la voix sans pour autant montrer de colère dans son regard. Non, son regard ne faisait que de lui poser des questions. Il baissa les yeux ne pouvant pas lui-même y répondre.

**« Ça s'est passé Harry, tu as beau rendre ça insignifiant, mais ça s'est produit ! »**

Harry regardait le sol.

**« Il s'est rien passé, t'es tombé, ça nous a surprit, voila tous. »**

**« Plus que de la surprise. »**

Ajouta Drago, regardant Harry qui lui fixait le sol.

**« Crois ce que tu veux … »**

**« Non, Harry. C'est à toi de me dire ce que c'était. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard de défit à Drago.

**« Et pourquoi ça ? »**

**« Parce que c'est toi qui a décidé d'y mettre fin. »**

Fit-il calmement, alors que Harry le questionnait du regard.

**« Tu y as mis fin, tu savais donc ce qui se passait. »**

**« Tu sais très bien ce que tu allais faire. Et je le savais aussi, on a bu, ça aurait été une bêtise de laisser faire. Maintenant je te supplie ne joues pas avec moi, les hétéros curieux j'en assez vu ! »**

Il se releva pour ne plus avoir le regard de Drago posé sur son visage. A cet instant précis, il ne pouvait plus supporter son regard, ses yeux, sa présence. Il le rendait mal à l'aise.

Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet qui se trouvait sur la table un fer blanc de son jardin. Il l'alluma et en tira une longue bouffée voulant faire disparaître sa nervosité, son agacement, sa colère et pourquoi pas la cause de tous ça, Drago.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis du genre à faire passer l'homo **_**déclaré **_**pour seul responsable. **_**JE **_**suis tombé, **_**JE **_**me suis approché de toi et **_**TU**_** m'as repoussé. C'est moi qui devrais être mal à l'aise pas toi ! »**

Harry senti la présence de Drago à côté de lui. Il se demandait où il voulait en venir.

**« Alors quoi ? »**

**« Alors je ne pense pas être un hétéro **_**pur et dur**_**. »**

Répondit-il haut et clair, mais comme sous le coup de la fatalité.

Harry eu soudain un élan de sympathie pour Drago.

**« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, moi non plus je ne suis pas un homo **_**pur et dur**_** … »**

Drago tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui soufflé sa fumée dans la nuit.

**« Comment ça ? »**

**« Je dis que je suis homo parce que, d'une, c'est pratiquement vrai, mais aussi pour me protéger des femmes en quelque sorte. »**

**« La popularité serait-elle étouffante et tentatrice ? »**

Lança Drago sur un ton espiègle.

**« Ouais …. Aussi. »**

Harry laissa un blanc. Et Drago comprit ce qu'il insinuait.

**« Tu n'as aimé qu'une fois, qu'une seul personne, et c'était une femme. »**

Harry baissa la tête.

**« Ginny. »**

Termina Drago. Harry tira encore une longue bouffée de fumée.

**« Et toi ? L'amour tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »**

**« Oui. »**

Répondit Drago gravement.

**« Erine ? »**

**« Une partie d'elle. »**

Répondit-il vaguement.

**« Au début c'est l'amour fou, puis les gens changent. »**

Tous les deux regardaient les étoiles par milliers dans le ciel bleuté.

**« Ont a changé. »**

Fit finalement Drago.

**« Faut bien ! »**

Ils sourirent et rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Bien que l'été était là, la nuit restée fraîche.

**« Tu prend un thé ? »**

Demanda Harry qui se frottait les mains pour les réchauffer.

**« Avec plaisir ! »**

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine, regardant Harry préparer le thé _à la moldu_.

Quand le thé fut servi, Harry s'assit en face de Drago, qui lui posa une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes.

**« Et Ginny, tu l'aimes encore ? »**

Le brun s'étouffa avec son thé brûlant. Il se contrôla pour ne pas le cracher à la figure de Drago.

**« Kof, kof …Pourquoi… kof … tu veux … kof … savoir ça ? »**

**« Ceci expliquerait cela ! »**

Répondit-il comme si ça paraissait évident. Harry qui avait encore une quinte de toux, fit comprendre au blond d'expliquer où il voulait en venir.

**« Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu ne veux plus voir de femmes, et que tu vas voir des hommes ! Tu ne culpabilises pas quand tu es avec un homme, puisqu'il ne risque pas de ressembler à Ginny ! Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu restes cloîtré chez toi, sans aller voir Weasley et Granger, puisque eux aussi te la rappellent. Et donc fatalement tu vis seul avec ta chouette … »**

Termina-t-il avec un sourire. Harry, s'il l'avait pu l'aurait transpercé du regard, il essaya de changer de sujet.

**« C'est Weasley et Weasley maintenant, pour information. »**

Mais Drago envoya au tapis le sujet en question, ne démordant pas de celui sur lequel il portait tout son intérêt.

**« Tu m'as compris. Alors ? Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »**

**« Pour une première journée ensemble je trouve que tu analyse vite ! »**

Drago avait un grand sourire, il voulait en entendre d'avantage.

**« Et … ? »**

Harry abandonna la partie, c'était certainement la fatigue qui le fit céder.

**« Et … Bon, il y a du vrai ! Après de la à dire que je suis homo à cause d'elle … »**

Se confia-t-il.

**« J'avoue. »**

**« Mais, je n'avais jamais vu ça sous cet angle. La plus part des gens que je connais depuis très longtemps ne pensent pas à tous ça. »**

Il fallait le reconnaître, ce blond avait su voir certaine chose que lui-même n'avait pas vu.

**« Tu as de la chance que Granger, pardon … Weasley, ne soit pas là, car je suis certain que ça lui à traversé l'esprit. Et puis, je ne suis pas **_**la plus part des gens**_** !» **

**« Oui, Monsieur est unique et fin psychanalyste. »**

Ironisa-t-il.

**« Ouais, et en tant que fin observateur, vu les cernes sous tes yeux, je pressent ton envie de dormir pointer à l'horizon ! »**

Dit-il en baillant. Ce qui fit bailler à son tour Harry.

**« T'as raison ! Tu veux que je dorme sur le canapé ? Ça ne me gêne pas tu sais. »**

**« Si tu insistes, je prendrais donc ta chambre ! »**

Lança Drago en étirant ses bras.

**« Tu connais le chemin ? »**

Demanda Harry en se levant, le blond pointa son pouce vers la porte de la chambre en question qui se trouvait derrière lui. Harry hocha la tête éteignit la cuisine avant d'aller vers le salon retrouver son _lit du soir_. Le rayon de la lune traversait la grande porte-fenêtre du salon, ce qui donnait à la pièce une allure de vieille image en noir et blanc. Drago se leva et arrivé à la porte de la chambre il tourna la tête vers Harry qui venait d'enlever son T-shirt, laissant apparaître sur le haut de son torse une grande cicatrice.

**« Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ? »**

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix qui lui avait posé cette question. Il laissa un temps avant de répondre indifféremment.

**« Je te l'ais déjà dis, c'était une connerie, tu es soul »**

Drago sorti de l'ombre de la cuisine.

**« Toi aussi. »**

Il était maintenant dans le salon.

**« Je gère peut-être mieux l'alcool que toi. »**

Répondit Harry les sourcils froncés.

**« N'importe qui aurait profité de cet avantage. »**

**« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui. »**

**« Ah non ! Impossible, j'ai déposé mon copi write sur cette expression ! »**

Harry eut un sourire alors que Drago était en face de lui.

**« Je ne suis pas un profiteur, ce genre de raccourci pour sauter sur quelqu'un ça passe encore** **quand t'as quinze ans … »**

**« Y'en à qui garde une âme d'enfant ! »**

**« Tu aimerais ? »**

**« La question n'est pas là. »**

**« C'est vrai que c'est inconcevable, qu'un homo comme moi repousse une bombe comme toi … »**

Ironisa Harry.

**« Ça coule de source ! »**

Fit Drago le plus sérieusement du monde.

**« Donc il y a forcément une raison. »**

**« Tu aimes donner une raison à tous, ou c'est l'alcool qui te donne l'âme d'un psy ? »**

**« Pire ! C'est de la curiosité ! Bizarrement ça me rappelle quelqu'un … »**

**« Tu m'en diras tant ! »**

**« Alors, j'ai plusieurs solutions qui s'offrent à toi. Un, peu probable cela dit, je ressemble à Ginny. Deux, impossible mais on doit tout envisager, je suis repoussant. Et trois, qui me parait plus judicieux, tu ne veux pas te donner une chance d'au moins prendre du plaisir pour une raison X, ce qui te ressemble beaucoup. Verdict ? »**

**« T'es taré. »**

**« Mauvaise réponse, essayes encore ! »**

**« Tu me lâcheras quand t'auras résolu ton énigme ? »**

**« Promis ! »**

**« J'aime Ginny, j'aime le sexe et si ça peut te faire plaisir tu n'es pas repoussant. »**

**« C'est un euphémisme ! »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

**« En gros, tu cours encore après Ginny, mais une partie de jambes en l'air de temps en temps ne te dérange pas… Ce qui n'explique aucunement pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ! »**

Remarqua Drago.

**« Tu veux une réponse ? »**

S'agaça Harry.

**« Je ne demande que ça ! »**

S'impatienta Drago.

Harry réduit l'espace qui les séparait, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Drago.

Il posa en une caresse ses mains sur les joues blêmes du blond incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

Ils étaient assez près pour sentir leurs souffles coupés.

Le brun se lança, fermant les yeux, espérant.

Il embrassa ses lèvres voluptueusement, attendant une réaction.

Mais Drago restait passif, désorienté, décontenancé par la chaleur insolite qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres et qui avait envahi son corps entier à une telle vitesse que son cœur manqua un battement.

Il avait cru avoir perdu à jamais cette sensation.

Harry continuait d'embrasser les lèvres immobiles de Drago, se tenant plus près de lui, l'effleurant, mais laissant un espace suffisant pour qu'il puisse encore choisir.

Le brun glissa sa main sur la nuque du blond souhaitant faire tomber le voile rigide de son visage.

Soudain ses sens se mirent en éveillent, comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il ressentait cette suavité sur ses lèvres, il prit enfin part au baiser, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche et fermant ses yeux, pour laisser place à un baiser passionné.

Drago laissa retomber ses mains dans le dos d'Harry, qui lui le tenait étroitement par la taille.

Puis quand le baiser arrivait à son point culminant de tendresse et d'évasion.

Drago s'arrêta, s'écartement d'Harry posément.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

Demanda Harry frustré, mi-irrité. Craignant la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

**« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est l'alcool. Et … et ce n'est pas moi non plus ! Je … je ne suis pas Ginny. »**

**« Bien sûr Ginny à certainement plus de poitrine ! »**

Plaisanta-t-il, mais pourtant sans un sourire. Drago se retourna partant en direction de la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier le rattrapa devant la porte.

**« Mais tu m'as rendu ce baiser … »**

**« C'était sur l'instant. »**

Fit-il retourné vers la porte de la chambre.

**« Tu pourrais au moins me dire ça en face tu crois pas ? »**

Lança-t-il presque en murmurant. Mais Drago ne se retourna pas.

**« Tu essayes d'oublier Ginny, on a bu, alors ont oublient ce qui vient de se passer … tu avais** **raison c'était une bêtise. Bonne nuit »**

Harry ne le reteint pas, Drago ferma la porte derrière lui laissant planté le brun silencieux devant celle-ci. Il s'adossa contre l'armoire passant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Harry sentait la colère, l'écoeurement monter en lui et prendre sa gorge d'assaut. Un flot de paroles s'écoula de sa bouche et s'abattus sur la porte derrière laquelle Drago se trouvait.

**« Tu sais quoi ?! Je m'en doutais ! C'est typique ! **

**De belles paroles, **_**je ne suis pas un hétéro pur et dur**_**. Ah ! La belle connerie ! **

**Et pourtant, je t'avais prévenu ! Mais non, Monsieur veut des réponses ! **

**Je me demande ce qui m'a prit ! **

**La voila ta réponse ! Voila pourquoi je vis seul, des mecs comme toi j'en croise tous les jours, des hétéros curieux, et les pieds au mur, ils sont finalement plus si chaud pour en savoir plus ! **

**Voila pourquoi je t'ai repoussé, pour pas que ce qui vient de se passer arrive, pour me protéger de toi ! »**

Harry s'arrêta un instant reprenant son souffle, puis reprit mais cette fois-ci le ton de sa voie laisser paraître une certaine désillusion.

**« En une journée tu m'as fais croire que c'était possible d'envisager une amitié entre toi et moi, ce qui parait complètement irréaliste après sept ans d'aversion ! Et maintenant que tu m'en demande plus, tu me dis finalement non ? Tu sais quoi ? T'as pas changé ! T'es toujours aussi égocentrique Malefoy ! »**

S'écria-t-il finalement sur cette dernière phrase et donna un coup de pied dans une chaise qui traînée sur son passage.

**« Putain ! »**

Il maintenu son pied douloureux. Vu le nombre de fois que ça lui était arrivé, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait jamais donné de coup de pieds par la colère.

Drago après les quelques paroles d'Harry se senti au plus mal.

Avait-il raison ? N'avait-il pas changé, était-il vraiment hétéro, homo ? Que penser de ce baiser échangé ? Avait-il été lâche devant l'ampleur que prenait la chose ? Sur l'incidence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son avenir ?

Harry sorti dehors enchaînant clope sur clope, décidant de finalement rentrer lorsque son paquet fut vide.

Est-ce que Drago avait raison ? Etait-ce pour oublier Ginny qu'il avait ressentit ce besoin ? Etait-ce dû qu'à l'alcool ? Avait-il vraiment bien fait de s'énerver et de crier sur cette porte ? C'était tellement lâche et puéril …

Tous les deux s'endormir tôt le matin, après avoir passés des heures imaginant et appréhendant le lendemain matin.


	8. Le lendemain

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Pour mes nombreux retards !**_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**_

_**Et j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute de frappe**_

_**(je l'ai écrite d'un trait ! XD )**_

**_pour toi ma lu !_**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Le lendemain.**_

**« Ont avaient fait un marché Drago, tu pars, je la tue ! »**

**« NON !!! »**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Une sueur froide coulait sur son front blême.

Il se leva, il avait dormi au pied de l'armoire de la chambre.

Toute la soirée il avait pensé et repensé à tous ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec le propriétaire de cette même chambre. Ne trouvant le sommeil que quelques heures auparavant, des cernes s'étalaient en dessous de ses yeux gris.

Il entendit quelques cliquetis derrière la porte.

Harry était levé et son mal aise revenait de plus bel. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester toute la journée dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Drago s'approcha de la porte, effleurant la poignée de ses doigts fins et écoutant encore à travers la porte. Harry devait être en train de ranger les bouteilles qu'ils avaient consommées la veille. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourquoi avaient-ils tant bu ?

Avaient-ils eut besoin d'oublier un peu leurs vies présentes, se retrouver dans leur bulle, coupés du monde … Mais ensemble.

Ils avaient bu comme lors d'une retrouvaille de vieux amis d'enfance. C'était étrange de ne plus ressentir de la haine à sa simple pensée. Tout aussi étrange que ce lien, oui, c'était le mot, ce _lien_ qu'ils avaient forgé en si peu de temps et pourtant si changeant, si improbable et finalement si agréable.

Soudain on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Drago recula en vitesse. Une boule présente dans son estomac depuis le fameux soir, remonta dans sa gorge l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Mais il entendit une voie tout à fait différente à celle qu'il redoutait tant.

**« Drago Malfoy ? C'est Arthur Weasley, je peux vous parler un instant ? »**

Drago ouvrit la porte, regardant interrogateur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Mr Weasley eut un rictus qui se voulait être un sourire. Il avait clairement du mal à sourire au sosie parfait de l'homme qui l'avait humilié pendant tant d'années. Il fini par parler.

**« Bonjour ! Bien dormis ? »**

Drago le regarda doublement surprit.

**« Visiblement non. Harry m'avait prévenue de votre … de cette éventualité. » **

Fit-il en voyant que les habits du blond étaient chiffonnés et certainement pas enlevés depuis le soir précédant.

**« Harry est parti tôt ce matin. Il m'a chargé de te redonner ta baguette, maintenant que nous savons que tu n'es plus une menace pour nous. »**

Il lui tendit sa baguette. Drago murmura un merci en baissant les yeux.

**« Il m'a aussi chargé de te dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas trop tard. Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut pour manger dans le **_**géfrirérateur**_**. Voila ! Je crois que c'est tout. »**

Drago acquiesça de la tête, alors que Mr Weasley se dirigeait vers la sortie, il se retourna et lança.

**« Ah oui ! Bien sûr, interdiction de sortir d'ici ! Question de sécurité. »**

Drago le regardait l'air un peu songeur, il lui répondit.

**« D'accord … euh …. Mr Weasley ? Je … il n'a rien dit d'autre … en plus ? »**

Arthur souri.

**« Il m'avait aussi prévenu que tu me poserais peut-être cette question. Ecoute Drago, je ne sais pas** **ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous hier, et ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais je me permets de te** **conseiller une chose. »**

Drago le regardait attentivement.

**« Harry a souffert dans le passé, il a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre encore aujourd'hui.** **Alors soit indulgent avec lui. »**

**« Je … bien, merci. »**

Arthur Weasley retourna vers la porte, prêt à partir.

**« Mr Weasley … vous … vous pourrez lui dire que je suis désolé, qu'il avait peut-être** **raison ? »**

Demanda Drago.

**« Je n'y manquerais pas, ça ne pourrais que le rendre moins agressif … »**

Le blond le sonda encore du regard.

**« Tu devais être en train de dormir à ce moment là. Puisqu'il n'avait pas pu passer ses nerfs sur toi, il les a passés sur moi. Bah ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est Harry, c'est dans son tempérament ! »**

Lança-t-il avec un sourire en ouvrant cette fois-ci la porte pour enfin sortir.

Drago ne pouvait que se sentir mal après les faits que Mr Weasley lui avait rapporté. Harry avait tous sauf oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Et tous comme lui, il avait ressassé cette histoire dans sa tête toute la soirée augmentant sa colère et sa frustration. Il décida alors de reprendre contenance et enfin réagir comme il se devait.

Ce soir quand rentrerait Harry ils mettraient à plat tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Harry toqua à la porte mais à peine avait-il eut le temps de frapper le deuxième coup, qu'une Hermione au summum de sa forme l'étreignit d'une façon très « _Weasleysienne_ » qui fut aussi agrémenté d'une remarque du même cru.

**« C'est pas vrai Harry ! Tu as encore maigri ! »**

**« Hermione, arrête on dirait ma mère ! »**

Avait dit une voix bien connue d'Harry et qui lui valu une vague de frissons. Ginny se tenait derrière Hermione, sur le pallier de la porte.

Ses cheveux roux vifs retombaient sur ses épaules et ondulaient dans son dos jusqu'à ses hanches. Ses yeux verts étincelaient tous comme son sourire et sa seule présence dans l'entrée. Elle accueillie Harry dans ses bras avec un petit sourire gêné pas l'absence de réaction d'Harry.

**« Ça faisait longtemps ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »**

Elle le regardait intensément et Harry oublia pendant un moment pourquoi il était parti si énervé de chez lui.

**« Tu vas bien ? »**

Réussi-t-il enfin à dire en contrôlant son émoi.

**« Bah ! Râleuse comme toujours ! »**

Lança celui qui l'avait remplacé aux côtés de la belle. Karl arrivait à son tour dans le halle d'entrée et serra chaleureusement la main d'Harry.

**« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va très bien ! »**

Fit une autre voix sympathique à Harry.

**« Ça va mon vieux ? »**

Demanda Ron en le tapant dans le dos. Harry le salua.

**« Oui merci, alors où est mon filleul ? » **

Hermione le prit par le bras.

**« Suis-moi. Tu lui as manqué tu sais ? Normal d'un côté, tu ne viens presque jamais ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris Percy pour parrain ! Même lui nous rend plus souvent visite que toi ! »**

Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation alors que les reproches étaient présents à chaque mots.

**« Je sais Hermione, mais en ce moment c'est difficile, tu comprends avec le boulot, le ministère et la presse qui ne me lâchent pas … »**

S'expliqua-t-il.

**« C'est pas vrai ! Tu me sors encore la carte « **_**Trop de boulot, trop célèbre**_** » ! Et tu faisais comment à l'école ? C'était pire qu'aujourd'hui ! Ne te fous pas de moi Harry ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je t'assure que je trouverais ! Avec ou sans ton consentement ! »**

s'agaça soudainement la brune.

**« Ne t'énerve pas ! J'ai déjà eu mon compte pour la fin de la semaine hier soir ! »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux d … »**

Mais elle fut coupée par un cri.

**« Ry ! »**

Quelque chose empêchait le pied d'Harry de continuer sa marche. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un petit garçon de tous juste deux ans collé à sa jambe avec un grand sourire. Il le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant à bout de bras pour mieux le regarder.

**« Ewan ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! Ton père t'a fait tomber dans une marmite de potion d'enflure ou quoi ? »**

Il le serra dans ses bras et le petit Weasley, roux comme son père et aux yeux noisette comme sa mère, nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Harry.

**« Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? »**

Demanda Ron qui se tenait derrière eux.

**« Plus plausible mon chéri ! C'est toi le plus maladroit entre nous deux ! »**

Hermione le regardait l'air moqueur avec Harry. Ron fit son air renfrogné, puis elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue, puis dans le cou tout en disant.

**« Mais s'il y a bien en une chose où tu n'es pas maladroit c'est dans l'art de manier ta **_**baguette**_** … »**

Lança-t-elle malicieuse. Le visage de Ron s'enflamma, alors qu'elle continuait ses baisers incandescents.

**« 'Mione ! Il y a du monde là ! »**

Fit Ron gêné par son comportement. Elle s'arrêta et lança souriante.

**« Roooh ! Comme si Harry ne le savait pas ! »**

**« Hermione ! »**

Firent les deux hommes outrés.

**« Oups ! Pardon Harry, j'avais oublié tes attirances pour l'autre bord. »**

Elle montra Ron du pouce, qui lui faisait de grands gestes de dénégation à Harry derrière le dos de sa chère et tendre.

**« Je ne voulais pas dire que toi et Ron vous aviez … »**

**« Oui, bon ça va ! Ont a compris ! »**

Réprima Ron, et Harry continua sur la lancée.

**« Il y a Ewan en plus ! T'as pas honte ?! »**

**« Bande de rabat joie ! … Vous iriez bien ensemble ! »**

Elle partie, en riant, dans la cuisine rejoindre Ginny, Karl et les quelques autres membres de la famille déjà arrivés.

**« Ewan, va voir maman s'il te plait. »**

Demanda Ron à son fils en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le petit garçon s'arrêta devant Harry et le contempla avec de grands yeux.

**« Ry, tu pars pas hein ?! »**

**« Non, je reste. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »**

Ewan parti retrouver sa mère, content de sa réponse.

Pendant quelques instants, Ron et Harry se dévisagèrent et sourirent enfin.

**« C'est nouveau ce nouvel attrait de ta personnalité qu'a trouvé Hermione ? »**

**« C'est un peu compliqué, on t'expliquera tout à l'heure. En ce moment elle ne fait que de changer d'humeur comme de chemise. C'est très … déroutant. »**

Fit-il sur un ton désemparé.

**« Ça doit pas être si désagréable que ça à ce que j'ai pu comprendre… »**

Ron tourna la tête d'un air appréciateur. Puis lança un regard entendu à Harry.

**« Commence pas toi non plus. »**

**« Alors comment tu vas ? »**

Demanda Harry, abordant un autre sujet.

**« Très bien, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question non ? »**

Harry se gratta la tête et eut une espèce de grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

**« Vous vous faites des idées, je vais bien ! Je travaille peut-être un peu trop, c'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis malheureux. »**

**« Ce qu'ont voudraient savoir avec Hermione, c'est pourquoi tu ne passes plus nous voir. »**

Continua Ron aussi sérieusement.

**« J'ai pas eu le temps dernièrement. Les missions se sont enchaînées sans que je vois le** **temps passer. Ne croyez pas que j'ai quoique ce soit contre vous, loin de là ! C'est juste une passade, depuis le temps vous commencez à me connaître non ? »**

Ron ne répondit pas, il était assit dans un fauteuil du salon et regardait fixement Harry qui lui, était debout adossé à la fenêtre fixant le tapis qui se trouvait entre eux.

**« Juste une passade ? »**

**« Parfaitement. »**

Assurait Harry avec un sourire faussement rassurant. Ron en eut marre de tourner en rond.

**« Une passade de combien de temps ? Harry, bien avant la naissance d'Ewan tu t'éloignais déjà. Ça fait tous juste un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu face à face. Les lettres toutes les semaines, c'est gentil, mais dans un an ça sera quoi ? Une lettre tous les mois ? Peut-être que toi ça te va, mais pas nous en tous cas. »**

Ron se leva, il n'était pas furieux contre Harry, mais il avait ce ton de rancœur qu'un meilleur ami savait reconnaître.

**« Ron, s'il te plait… »**

Supplia à moitié Harry. Le roux se retourna vers lui.

**« **_**Ron quoi**_** ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? On ne demande qu'à t'aider et t ne fais que de t'éloigner de nous. Alors dis-moi, dis-moi ce qu'on doit faire pour qu'on ai la chance de revoir le Harry d'avant ? »**

Harry baissa les yeux, il murmura.

**« Laissez-moi le temps. »**

**« Nous n'aurons pas toujours la patience Harry. »**

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

**« Je suis désolé. »**

Fit Harry, Ron resta immobile, face à la porte.

**« Ouais, moi aussi. »**

Lorsque Ron allait enfin ouvrir la porte, Ginny arriva par cette même entrée.

**« Oh pardon ! Je gêne peut-être ? »**

Fit-elle en en examinant tour à tour la tête des deux hommes.

**« Non, non. C'est bon, je sortais. »**

Répondit Ron un peu trop naturellement.

**« Ça tombe bien Hermione t'attends dans la cuisine. »**

Ron fit une grimace.

**« Avec quelle chemise ? La blanche ou la noir ? »**

**« La noire je crois bien. Désolée ! »**

Ron parti abattu en marmonnant.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »**

Ginny referma la porte derrière lui en l'encourageant.

**« Allez courage frangin ! »**

Puis elle demanda à Harry l'air curieux.

**« De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ? »**

**« Rien d'intéressant. »**

Elle le dérangea de sa place pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle s'y accouda et sortie un écrin à cigarettes en métal de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

**« T'en veux une ? Je sais que tu fumes. »**

Fit-elle en montrant les cigarettes. Harry était abasourdi.

**« Tu fumes !? »**

Elle mit sa main sur la bouche d'Harry, et murmura à toute allure.

**« Vas-y ! Cri le plus fort ! Histoire que tous le monde soit au courant. »**

Elle retira sa main. Harry la regardait avec un air réprobateur.

**« Tu ne devrais pas. »**

**« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? »**

Le jaugea-t-elle du regard. Il haussa les épaules.

**« Après tous tu es assez grande pour gérer toi-même tes problèmes. »**

**« Merci de le remarquer. »**

Elle sortie deux cigarettes de son étui les mis toutes les deux à sa bouche pour les allumer. Elle en passa une à Harry qui s'accouda à la fenêtre à côté d'elle.

Elle avait laissé sur le filtre de la cigarette son goût et son odeur, Harry adorait ce moment. Rien n'aurait pu mieux lui remonter le moral.

**« Alors, sérieusement, de quoi vous parliez ? Pour mettre Ron dans cet état, ça doit être** **plutôt important non ? »**

Harry soupira. La raison de tous ses tourments lui demandait si elle était importante …

**« En réalité, il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne viens plus les voir depuis quelques temps. »**

**« Ah ! Tous s'expliquent ! »**

**« Pardon ? »**

Ginny lui fit encore un sourire.

**« J'imagine que tu ne lui as pas dis pourquoi, parce que sinon il ne serait pas sorti de cette pièce en faisant la tronche. »**

Harry acquiesça.

**« Tu ne te sens pas encore prêt à te l'avouer, alors lui dire … »**

Harry lui lança un regard ahuri. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Oh ! Harry ! Je vous connais tous les deux ! L'un est mon frère, l'autre est mon ex ! Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à comprendre. »**

Il souri.

**« Enfin un sourire. »**

Ils se scrutèrent.

**« Tu m'as manqué Harry. »**

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une phrase si banale lui ferait tant d'effet un jour.

**« A …A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »**

Ginny tira sur sa clope, Harry détacha son regard de son visage pour faire de même. Au bout d'un moment Ginny écrasa son mégot et se mit dos à la fenêtre pour mieux regarder Harry.

**« Je crois avoir compris le **_**« pourquoi »**_** de la question qui obsède tant Hermione et Ron. »**

Harry s'étouffa avec la bouffée de fumée qu'il venait d'aspirer, il jeta sa cigarette et reprit son souffle pour articuler quelques mots.

**« **_**Kof! Kof!**_** … Co … **_**Kof!**_**Comment ça ? **_**Kof!**_** »**

Ginny retint un fou rire en voyant Harry s'étrangler.

**« Je te connais Harry. Tu es tellement prévisible! Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais, la raison de tous ça, ça ne serait pas **_**moi **_**? Sans prétention aucune bien sûr ! »**

Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux essayant de percevoir une réaction quelconque d'Harry. Harry arrêta de tousser net, mais ne répondit pas pour autant.

**« Je prends ça pour un oui. »**

**« Ginny je … »**

Mais elle le coupa.

**« Je me trompe ? »**

Harry la regarda dans les yeux ne sachant pas quoi répondre … à par la vérité. Il hocha la tête. Elle eut un grand sourire.

**« J'y crois pas ! Tu refuses de les voir à cause de moi ?! Tu refuses de vivre ta vie à cause de moi ? Harry … »**

Harry n'appréciait pas l'air satisfait de Ginny.

**« Si je suis tellement prévisible, tu t'en serais peut-être rendu compte après tant d'années non ? »**

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Alors qu'Harry prit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

**« Harry … »**

Mais cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui la coupa.

**« Ginny, je sais que cette histoire de coma a était dure pour toi, je comprends qu'à l'âge que tu avais, tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec un comateux qui ne s'éveillerait certainement plus jamais. Saches que moi je t'aurais attendu, parce que … **

**Parce que je t'aime … Mais maintenant tu as Karl et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi lorsque je suis avec Ron et Hermione. Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami, la meilleure amie de ma meilleure amie et tu es même la marraine de mon filleul. »**

Termina Harry avec ironie.

**« J'ai tendance à m'infiltrer partout où je passe ! »**

Harry releva la tête, elle le regardait avec tant de tendresse et son sourire, ce sourire qui lui manquait tant. Consolante, elle caressait l'épaule d'Harry du pouce. Leurs mains se joignirent. Harry se sentait tellement bien. Ils se regardaient et sans savoir ni comment, ni par quel chemin, ils s'embrassaient.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

que va-t-il se passer ??? que va faire Harry ??? Ginny ??? Drago ???

la suite au prochaine épisode lol ...


	9. Révélations

_**Salut !!**_

_**Oui je suis de retour après une année d'absence qui m'a paru bien trop longue !!**_

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous ceux que ça à pu décevoir de ne plus avoir eu de nouveau chapitres à lire !**_

_**Mais en ce moment je suis en train de terminer cette fanfic, et donc j'attends qu'elle soit finie pour pouvoir vous la publier sans qu'il y ait de coupure comme celle qu'il y à eut pendant 1 an !! °°**_

_**Donc à tous, je veux vous dire ne vous découragez pas !!**_

_**Il y aura une fin à cette histoire, même si ça doit prendre du temps (beaucoup trop je sais) !**_

_**Pour vous, pour m'excuser de tous ce temps perdu, je vous publie le chapitre 9.**_

_**Les suivants étant encore en cours, je m'excuse d'avance de vous faire attendre pour la suite **_

_**(je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle ne sera pas publier avant les prochaines vacances je pense, mais qui sait ? peut-être avant … peut-être après ?!)**_

_**Merci encore.**_

_**A bientôt j'espère !**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 9 ****: Révélations**

Oui, Drago avait décidé de s'expliquer avec Harry le soir même. Ce que lui voulait, il ne le savait pas vraiment, bien qu'il avait une petite idée là-dessus …

Mais il y penserait plus tard, il y avait plus important. Ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis maintenant deux ans, était à la porté de ses mains. Il pourrait enfin tout arranger et aurait de nouvelles nuits sans cauchemars. Pour arriver à ses fins, Drago n'attendrait pas sagement dans la maison de son hôte. _« Par sécurité » _il devait y rester, mais pour ce qu'il devait faire, Drago se fichait éperdument de perdre la vie, tant qu'_elle_ serait en sécurité.

Il prit quelques affaires, une cape pour passer inaperçu, sa baguette, une sacoche avec de quoi disparaître s'il le fallait, comme de la poudre d'obscurité et des fioles de véritasérum, pour « cuisiner » quelques connaissances récalcitrantes.

Une fois le tout préparé, il prit un bout de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume. Il écrivit un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine, puis ouvrit la porte fenêtre et transplana dans un craquement sonore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

C'était comme avant, comme avant que tous bascules en cauchemar. Il ressenti enfin la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa peau, les caresses de ses mains dans son dos, son souffle chaud sur son visage, son corps serré contre le sien. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait oubliées d'elle. Et pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harry repoussa Ginny doucement.

**« Je ne peux pas. »**

Ginny lui fit un sourire.

**« Comment ça, **_**« tu ne peux pas »**_** ? »**

Elle essaya de l'embrasser mais il détourna son visage.

**« Tu as Karl, Ginny. »**

**« Oui, Karl, celui avec qui je suis partie alors que j'aurais dû t'attendre. »**

Dit-elle négligemment. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

**« Alors pour toi il n'était qu'un remplaçant ? »**

Fit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, tant la colère le submergeait.

**« …Oui, enfin non. Plus maintenant. Ecoute Harry, pourquoi tu gâches tous, nous avons une deuxième chance tous les deux, saisissons là ! »**

Lança-t-elle presque suppliante.

**« Et après ? Qui me dit que je ne serais pas le nouveau remplaçant ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'au moindre problème, qu'à la moindre embuche, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, comme la dernière fois ? »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Pourquoi tu fais tant d'histoire ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! »**

S'écrit-il.

**« Harry calme toi ! »**

Le prit-elle. Harry pointa la porte qui donnait sur la salle à manger.

**« Tu as peur de compromettre tes chances avec l'infirmier c'est ça ? »**

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne comprenait pas.

**« Je vais te poser une question Ginny, une simple question. »**

**« Ce que tu veux Harry. »**

Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

**« Combien de temps ton amour pour moi peut-il tenir sans ma présence ? »**

**« Je …je ne sais … »**

Elle pleurait.

**« A peine six mois. Et le mien ? Fais le calcul depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital où tu n'étais pas à mon chevet, à aujourd'hui où nous avons eu notre plus longue conversation depuis maintenant sept ans que tu m'as quitté. Sept ans ! Et crois-moi, pas un jour de plus. »**

**« Harry, je suis tellement désolée ! »**

Sanglotait-elle.

**« Et moi dont ! Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Ginny, ce que je voulait depuis sept années, et je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas te reconquérir malgré mes sentiments, mais obtenir ces excuses que tu n'as jamais cru bon de me donner pendant tous ce temps, tous ce temps où je me suis laissé mourir. »**

Elle se calmait peu à peu et il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

**« Ce que je veux pour toi Ginny, c'est ton bonheur. Mais nous ne serons jamais qu'amis à partir de maintenant. Je veux réussir à t'oublier, à tourner la page et à revivre enfin. »**

**« Je … Je comprends. »**

Elle lui lança un petit rictus en le regardant les yeux encore brillants de larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, dans une dernière étreinte.

**« Allez ! On va les rejoindre. Nous avons l'anniversaire de notre filleul à fêter ! »**

Elle sécha ses larmes et tous deux retournèrent dans la salle à manger où tous les attendaient.

Dans la salle à manger, à peu près tous les frères Weasley, sauf Charlie, étaient réunis.

Charlie était apparemment en Lune de Miel avec une jolie Roumaine qu'il avait rencontré au travail.

Percy était accompagné de Pénélope d'Auclaire et de leur fils Lancelot.

Fred et George étaient eux aussi accompagnés de jeunes femmes qu'Harry connaissaient, étant de la même phratrie et de la même équipe de Quidditch, à Poudlard, Angélina Johnson et Jessica Belle.

Et Bill était escorté pas Fleur Delacour toujours aussi belle mais toujours avec cet horrible accent Français, et toutes les manières qui allaient avec ! Ils avaient eut trois enfants superbes, deux filles et un garçon, Juliette, Alice et Raphaël.

Karl regardait étrangement Ginny qui rentrait dans la salle derrière Harry. _Serait-il craintif que Ginny et moi relions ?_ Pensa ce dernier.

Harry sourit, _s'il savait seulement ce que vient de me dire Ginny !_ _C'est de bonne guerre ! Il l'avait séduite dans un moment de faiblesse …_

Pendant que tous attendaient l'arrivée de Mrs et Mr Weasley Senior, ils s'assirent autour de la grande table où, au bout, siégé Ewan. A ses côté il y avait ses parents, l'un en face de l'autre, puis sa marraine et son parrain, tous deux aussi l'un en face de l'autre, au grand regret de Karl qui se sentait à l'écart.

Harry s'amusait de cette situation. Alors que les fameux grands-parents étaient enfin arrivés, après avoir dis bonsoir à toute l'assemblée et souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à leur dernier petit-fils, Mr Weasley fit signe à Harry de venir le rejoindre à l'écart.

**« Il faut que je te parle Harry. »**

Fit-il très sérieusement en fermant derrière lui la porte de la salle à manger. Ils étaient dans le petit salon qu'Harry venait juste de quitter. _Décidément !_ pensa celui-ci.

**« De quoi s'agit-il ? Rien de grave ? »**

S'inquiéta-t-il.

**« Non, non ! Rien de grave ! Mais peut-être important pour toi … »**

Harry l'interrogea du regard.

**« De quoi vous parlez ? »**

Mr Weasley regarda la porte, où derrière celle-ci, ils entendaient des bruits de verres, d'éclats de rire et de discussions.

**« De Drago Malfoy. Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés, rien d'étonnant vu votre passé tumultueux si tu** **veux mon avis, … mais Malfoy paraissait si bouleversé et désolé … »**

**« Et bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »**

S'impatienta-t-il, suppliant du regard Mr Weasley d'en venir au faîte. Arthur fut un peu surprit, mais il avait un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

**« Et bien, il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Il est désolé et il pense que tu avais** **peut-être raison. Voila. Maintenant ne me demande pas de quoi il parlait, je n'en sais strictement** **rien ! Mais il devait penser que tu comprendrais. »**

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Drago avait transplané dans une des ruelles isolée du chemin des embrumes. Encapuchonné, une main sur sa sacoche et l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette en-dessous de sa cape, il sorti de la pénombre et se dirigea vers une taverne d'apparence miteuse et crasseuse. A côté, la tête du sanglier était le palais de Cendrillon ! Le charmant endroit se nommé _Au Surineur_. Drago entra, tous les habitués de ce genre d'endroit n'étaient que voleurs, arnaqueurs, assassins et partisans dévoués au culte de Voldemort.

Ce bar, Drago le connaissait très bien pour y avoir vécu pendant près de trois ans. Bien qu'il avait accompli sa tâche d'informateur dès la première année, des complications étaient survenues et l'avait obligé à demeurer. Cette taverne cachait plus de hors la loi que la prison d'Azkaban, et c'est ici qu'ils se réunissaient avant chaque action contre le ministère. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'Assemblée des Anciens Mangemorts (ils se faisaient appeler ainsi) en faisant croire à sa mort accidentelle lors d'une de leur mission. Heureusement cette ruse avait fonctionné, les anciens mangemorts le croyaient mort. Ceci ne l'empêcha pas de redoubler tout de même de vigilance pendant les années qui suivirent sa « mort », il s'était caché près de six mois dans une grotte des Alpes Italienne, puis il avait décidé de revenir dans le monde actif pour enfin dénoncer les activités des Anciens Mangemorts au Ministère de la Magie. Il ne parvint que quelques mois plus tard à retrouver la demeure d'Harry et maintenant il était reparti à la source du mal pour enfin l'éradiquer.

Son arrivée était passé inaperçu dans la sombre taverne. Comme si l'odeur de renfermé l'avait happée tout entier, feutrant ses pas et camouflant son ombre. Il s'installa à la table la plus reculée de la salle. Sa cape recouvrait sa tête et ne laissait pas percevoir son visage. C'était un lieu où l'on se cachait, il n'était pas le seul qu'on ne pouvait reconnaître que par la chaise qu'il occupé. Le barman, un homme de taille moyenne, sec, les cheveux grisonnant, et au regard aigris, vint prendre la commande de ce nouveau client sans visage.

**« Vous prenez quoi ? »**

Demanda-t-il sur un ton désagréable.

**« J'attends quelqu'un. »**

Fit Drago sur le même ton.

**« Ecoute moi bien mon gars, ici, soit tu consommes, soit tu te tires. »**

**« Inutile d'être odieux… Cette gargote est devenu bien inhospitalière… » **

S'il avait pu voir le visage de ce client, le barman y aurait certainement reconnu un ancien habitué, comme le prétendait celui-ci. L'encapuchonné le coupa dans sa réflexion pour passer commande.

**« Whisky pur feu. »**

Le barman lui lança un regard noir et s'en retourna chercher une bouteille de whisky et un petit verre. Il revint vers Drago, cogna le verre contre la table en bois, imbibée de boisson et de saleté, et y versa le liquide ambré. Il allait repartir lorsque Drago le retint par le bras.

**« Je garderais la bouteille. »**

L'homme comprit vite par la poigne de son client, qu'il ne ferait pas le poids s'il faisait un esclandre. Il déposa brutalement la bouteille contre la table, une bonne partie du liquide ambrée s'échappa du goulot pour s'écouler sur le bois crasseux. L'homme reparti derrière son comptoir sans dire mot.

**« Trop aimable. »**

Chuchota Drago en buvant d'un trait le whisky, et s'en réservant un autre.

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide tu es sûre ? »**

Demanda Harry à Hermione qui était en train de faire la vaisselle à l'aide de sa baguette.

**« Non Harry c'est bon, merci. »**

Il resta appuyé contre le mur de la cuisine, regardant sa meilleure amie.

**« Alors quoi de neuf ? On à pas trop eu le temps de parler tout à l'heure. »**

Hermione lui fit un sourire.

**« Si tu venait plus souvent … »**

**« S'il te plait Hermione, pas maintenant. »**

Elle soupira.

**« Tous va bien Harry, Ron et moi allons bien, Ewan a tout juste deux ans et c'est une vrai pipelette. »**

**« Ah ça ! Il a de qui tenir ! »**

Ils rirent.

**« Donc tous va bien, rien de nouveau ? »**

Lança-t-il espiègle.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? »**

Dit-elle innocemment.

**« Hermione arrêtes. Tu peux me le dire. »**

Cette fois Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et demanda furieuse.

**« Il te l'a dit ?! C'est pas vrai ! Je lui avais demandé d'attendre pour qu'ont te le disent tous** **les deux !»**

**« Non, j'ai deviné tout seul. Il y à un peu plus de deux ans c'était le même manège ! »**

Hermione était furibonde. Ron les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

**« Ça y est ! Ewan est couché. »**

Il regarda tour à tour sa femme et son meilleur ami, l'une paraissait en colère et l'autre railleur.

**« Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Hermione répondit du tac au tac, tout en rangeant les assiettes dans une armoire.

**« Il sait. »**

**« Comment ça, il sait ? »**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Pour mon état ! »**

Ron comprit et fronça les sourcils.

**« Tu lui as dis ?! »**

Elle soupira.

**« Bien sûr que non ! »**

**« Il … T'as deviné ? »**

Ron s'adressa enfin à Harry. Celui-ci répondit avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

**« Je pense que je commence à plutôt bien vous connaître depuis le temps. Alors, depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »**

**« Trois mois. »**

Répondit la future re-maman avec un semblant de sourire. Harry la serra dans ses bras.

**« C'est formidable ! Je suis si content pour vous deux ! Une petite sœur ou un petit frère pour mon filleul ?»**

**« On ne sait pas encore. »**

Répondit Ron à qui Harry donnait une accolade.

**« Et je ne veux pas le savoir. »**

Lança Hermione.

**« S'il te plait Hermione ! »**

Supplia encore Ron qui savait son combat déjà perdu.

**« Non ! Qu'à la naissance, comme pour Ewan. »**

Ron se renfrogna.

**« Vous avez réfléchi à des prénoms ? »**

**« Il y en a plein qui me plaisent, mais il faut que ça nous plaise à tous les deux, là est tout le problème ! »**

**« Mais elle aura le dernier mot comme toujours ! »**

Fit Ron un peu énervé. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Harry rigolait, croyant être revenu au bon vieux temps où ses deux amis se disputaient pour rien, où ils formaient leur trio. Ça lui manquait… Et il se promit qu'à partir de maintenant tout cela changerait.

**« Bon ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir faire vos réconciliations conjugales, mais je dois y aller… Raté ! »**

Le torchon que venait de lancer Hermione et que Harry avait esquivé atterri contre le mur.

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une bonne partie de la journée s'était écoulée depuis que Drago était arrivé au _Surineur_.

Et une bonne partie de la bouteille s'était elle aussi écoulée. Drago était ivre, mais il se contenait. Il attendrait jusqu'au moment précis où il pourrait se découvrir. Il attendrait jusqu'au moment où il bousillerait sa couverture et toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à se cacher d'eux. Il attendrait jusqu'au moment où il la verrait enfin. Et là plus rien ne l'arrêterait, car il avait trop à perdre. Il avait déjà trop perdu de temps, deux ans.

****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry rentra chez lui en fin d'après-midi. Il appréhendait ce moment. Il devrait voir cet homme sur qui, sans le vouloir et sans le percevoir, il avait jeté son dévolu. Maintenant il voulait savoir. Que signifiait ce message porté par Mr Weasley ?

_« Je suis désolé, tu avais peut-être raison » ? _Qu'entendait-il par là ?

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il s'attendait à voir Drago dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Mais aucune trace du blond dans la maison, ni dans le jardin. Harry l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais aucune réponse n'était venue. Il vit un bout de parchemin sur la table de la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte dans la maison, ni d'effraction. Harry en avait donc conclu que Drago était parti de par lui-même. Il était partagé entre la fureur et la peur. Il était furieux que Drago soit parti, et de l'autre il avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au blond. Il déplia le parchemin.

_**Harry,**_

_**Je suis désolé de devoir partir ainsi, mais je ne pars pas sans te laisser des explications. **_

_**Je te demande de lire jusqu'au bout, des vies sont en jeu. **_

_**Je suis parti sur le chemin des embrumes où se trouve le Surineur, c'est une taverne qui cache toute l'organisation des Anciens Mangemorts. Si je te raconte cela ce n'est pas anodin, tout comme ma venu chez toi. **_

_**Maintenant je peux te dire quel était mon but en venant te voir, je te demande de convaincre le Ministère de la Magie à faire l'une des plus grande arrestation de malfaiteurs jamais organisée. **_

_**Et pour cela je vais me jeté dans la gueule du loup. En me livrant à eux, je vais recevoir leur jugement et ainsi faire rassembler tous les Anciens Mangemorts, là, vous pourrez frapper. **_

_**Je sais que je t'en demande déjà beaucoup, mais je te demande encore une faveur. Pendant l'assaut je voudrais que tu ailles dans la chambre 96, c'est ici que se trouveront tous les enfants des Mangemorts. Je voudrais que tu les protèges et les mettes en sécurité.**_

_**Pardonne moi de ne pas te l'avoir dis depuis le début.**_

_**Ci-joint les plans de la taverne.**_

_**Drago M.**_

Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux, sur l'instant. Comment pouvait-il demander une chose pareille ?! Derrière le plan de la taverne y était annoté des horaires de rondes, des suggestions d'attaques, et une heure bien précise, l'heure de l'exécution de Drago.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Voila tous!**_

_**maintenant je vous dis a+**_

_**je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais publier la suite**_

_**(j'espère que j'aurais terminé cette histoire avant la fin 2008)**_

_**donc d'ici là, bonne lecture !**_

_**Lil**_


	10. Compte a rebours et persuasion

_**Salut à tous !!!**_

_**Et bonne année 2009 !!!**_

**Oui je sais … **

**Je n'ai pas terminé comme mes espérances l'auraient voulu avant la fin 2008 !**

**Mais j'ai entendu un jour :**

_**Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon !**_

**(Est-ce que ici c'est utilisé à bon escient ? bah ! On va dire que oui !)**

**En tout cas, je me suis dis que je vous devais bien ça pour fêter l'année 2009, **

**Alors voici rien que pour vous : **

_**Le chapitre 10 !!**_

**En espérant que ça vous plaira **

**Et **

**Que vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Mais soyez sûr que **_**plus**_** il y a des reviews, **

_**Plus**_** je me sens redevable envers vous, **

**Et **_**plus**_** ça me motive pour écrire **_**plus **_**vite !!**

**Alors à vous de voir !! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Lil **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 10 ****:**

**Compte à rebours et persuasion**

Harry était bouleversé, confondu entre la colère pour la témérité de cet imbécile de blond, la jubilation pour l'arrestation du siècle qu'il allait organiser, l'anxiété pour l'infime probabilité que le Ministre croit toute cette histoire, et la peur de perdre cet homme qui avait prit un peu plus, d'heure en heure, de place dans sa vie.

Il était au Ministère de la Magie, et le samedi soir, peu de personne travaillait encore, l'endroit était presque vide. Harry couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au département de la justice magique. Arrivé au QG, il vit Kingsley.

**« Kingsley on à une urgence ! »**

Il arriva devant le bureau de son supérieur et ami complètement essoufflé.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelqu'un est un danger ? »**

Harry mit sur le bureau de Kingsley le parchemin qu'avait écrit Drago. Kingsley le lu rapidement et ses soupçons se confirmèrent.

**« Tu penses que … »**

Harry hocha la tête.

**« L'imbécile. »**

Le brun secoua de plus bel la tête.

**« Il faut rassembler le plus d'Aurors possible, il reste combien de temps ? »**

Harry retourna le plan de la taverne et lu.

**« **_**Exécution : minuit. **_**Il est 18h30. Il nous reste 5h30 pour monter le plus grand coup de filet du siècle ! »**

**« Pfff, c'est rush ! »**

Souffla son supérieur en se levant. Harry commença alors à se diriger vers son bureau.

**« Ouais ! Alors on s'y met, et vite ! »**

Il avait déjà prit une plume et du parchemin pour écrire aux Aurors, quand Kingsley, à son grand regret, le stoppa dans son élan.

**« Mais d'abord, il faut convaincre le Ministre avant de lancer ce type d'opération. »**

Harry plissa les yeux comme s'il avait avalé de la liqueur d'Empestine.

**« Je sais … J'espérais qu'avec ton appuis ça pourrait l'aider à coopérer. »**

Il reposa sa plume en regardant son bureau, espérant une réponse positive de son ami.

**« Compte sur moi ! On a de la chance, le samedi il est toujours dans son bureau. »**

Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et avança à grands pas vers l'ascenseur avec Kingsley à ses côtés. En entrant dans la cage d'ascenseur il lui fit.

**« Ok ! C'est parti. »**

Harry espérait de toutes ses forces que pour une fois on le croit, du moins qu'on l'écoute. Cela aurait été déjà un grand pas en avant pour le Ministère de la Magie ! On ne l'avait jamais cru, ou alors qu'une petite minorité qui était négligeable pour le Ministère. Presque à chaque fois son intuition avait été la bonne … Et pourtant personne n'avait pensé à lui faire ne serai-ce qu'une excuse.

Mais aujourd'hui il devait être plus convainquant que jamais, une vie qui lui était chère (sans savoir jusqu'à quel point) était en jeu, mais aussi une des plus grosse prise de sa carrière allait se jouer derrière la porte du bureau du premier Ministre, où il attendait avec appréhension. Il devait être éloquent, aucune erreur lui était permis, car bien qu'il se contrefichait de l'accord du Ministère et qu'il serait bien parti directement dans le nid d'Anciens Mangemorts pour sortir cet abruti de blond de la gueule du loup (ce qui revenait à avoir un comportement suicidaire et bien téméraire), il avait besoin du Ministère pour avoir le plus possible d'aide de ses collègues, il lui fallait du renfort. S'il voulait entreprendre la mission que lui avait confié Drago. Et quelle mission !

**« Hum ! Harry ? Tu es prêt ? »**

Apparemment ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils étaient devant la fameuse entrée et qu'Harry était hermétique à tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Kingsley. Harry se secoua mentalement.

**« Oui … Heu Kingsley, je pensais … juste, peut-être que je pourrais essayer de le convaincre seul dans un premier temps, ensuite s'il est récalcitrant je pourrais utiliser ton témoignage, si tu n'y voit aucun inconvénient ? »**

Kingsley paru surprit mais comprit bien vite qu'Harry voulait faire ses preuves pour une fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

**« Pas de souci Harry, j'attendrais ici. »**

Harry le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et après une grande inspiration il frappa à la grosse porte en chêne. Après quelques secondes une voie étouffée l'invita à entrer.

Il entra d'un pas décida dans le bureau et fit face au Premier Ministre qui était en train de signer divers papiers.

**« Bonjour M. le Premier Ministre. »**

Ledit Ministre leva les yeux de ses papiers au son de la voix de l'Auror, et retourna à ses documents tout en disant nonchalamment.

**« Il est tard. Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous amener si tard un samedi soir, M Potter ? » **

La réponse fut net, rapide et concise.

**« Une mission des plus importante M le Ministre. »**

Une grimace ne put s'empêcher de s'étaler sur le visage du Ministre. La réponse n'était certainement pas à son goût pensait Harry.

**« Je vous en pris, arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, j'ai été Auror tout comme vous, nous sommes, pour ainsi dire, comme des collègues. S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Dawlish comme tout le monde. »**

Harry était agréablement surprit, la grimace ne venait vraisemblablement pas de la partie la plus importante de sa réponse.

**« Très bien M. Dawlish. Alors appelez-moi Harry comme tout le monde, après tout, nous sommes collègues. »**

Dawlish eu un sourire montrant la satisfaction que lui apportait cette relation toute nouvelle qui se créait avec le sauveur du monde magique qu'il faisait épié malgré tout.

**« Bien. Harry, une mission de plus haute importance dîtes-vous ? »**

**« Et des plus urgentes, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, nous devons agir très rapidement, et avec le maximum d'effectif du quartier général, et ceci avant minuit ce soir. »**

Le sourire de Dawlish s'effaça.

**« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien créer tant d'agitation chez un Auror de renom tel que vous M. Pot … Harry ? A vous entendre, c'est de l'ordre d'une énième renaissance de **_**vous-saviez-qui**_** ! »**

Harry ne releva pas l'allusion du premier Ministre, qui lui rappelait la fois où il avait dévoilé au grand jour la renaissance de Voldemort et que personne ne l'avait cru excepté Dumbledore et ses amis. Il tenta alors une autre approche, moins alarmante.

**« Rassurez-vous Voldemort est bien mort et éparpillé au quatre coins du monde ! »**

Cela avait été l'idée du Ministère, ne voulant risquer de nouvelles représailles du Mage Noir. Sept morceaux se trouvaient dans sept endroits bien gardés, peut-être que Voldemort aurait était fier qu'on ait aussi bien respecté son état d'esprit, esprit qui s'était révélé être divisé en sept lui aussi.

Dawlish retint un frisson lorsqu'il entendit le nom honni, les mauvaises habitudes étaient salement tenaces. Mais il ne se renfrogna pas pour autant et prêta toute son attention à Harry.

**« Comme je vous l'ai dis, le temps presse, alors j'essaierais de faire court. Peut-être connaissez-vous un informateur particulier ce faisant appeler L'intermédiaire ? »**

L'homme fut surprit.

**« Comment … ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer en détail, mais je vais tout de même essayer de faire bref si vous me permettait de m'expliquer jusqu'au bout. »**

Le Ministre se retint alors de poser une question, puis fixant Harry dans le blanc des yeux, l'invita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

**« Merci Monsieur. L'intermédiaire en question se prénomme en réalité Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Mangemorts actifs, aujourd'hui enfermés à Azkaban. Drago était un agent double. Il n'a jamais aspiré au idéaux de Voldemort. Il a donc décidé d'agir autrement, tout en restant dans la position confortable qu'il possédait à l'époque, c'est à dire une place dans la communauté des Anciens Mangemorts Activistes. Il était de ce fait aux premières loges pour vous rapporter, ainsi qu'à l'ordre du Phoenix, les faits et gestes de cette communauté que se sont créés les Anciens Mangemorts, clamant leur existence dans divers attentats contre les moldus, nés modus, traites à leur sang et … bref à n'importe quel être humain. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore encore, Drago n'a pas pu tenir son rôle de Mangemort model ces dernières années, il s'est fait passer pour mort chez les Mangemorts, alors que dans la communauté magique on le croyait déjà mort, ou du moins, on ne pensait jamais le revoir. Il a donc décidé de prendre contacte avec moi, sachant que je pouvais l'aider, faisant parti de l'ordre du Phoenix et de l'élite des Aurors, à accomplir la tâche qu'il essai ardemment depuis plusieurs années de finaliser. Faire arrêter les Mangemorts une bonne fois pour toute. Il m'a laissé une adresse indiquant le repère des Anciens Mangemorts, les plans du bâtiment, des horaires de rondes et à quelle heure intervenir pour être sûr de tous les avoir. »**

Dawlish était circonspect et suspicieux.

**« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même m'annoncer tout cela ? »**

Harry s'attendait à cette réaction. Merlin ! Ils étaient tous tellement prévisibles !

**« Premièrement, Drago est encore recherché par le Ministère afin d'être incarcéré à Azkaban, donc il lui aurait été difficile de venir vous dire tout cela en face sans être de son côté enfermé dans une cellule, situation qu'il n'enviait pas voyez-vous. Puis deuxièmement, et c'est certainement la meilleur façon de comprendre pourquoi il n'est pas venu par lui-même, Drago se trouve en ce moment même sur les lieux. »**

Harry vit une étincelle aux fonds des yeux de Dawlish et un sourire naître aux coins de ses lèvres.

**« Mais s'il est là-bas, alors qu'ils le croient mort comme vous me l'avez dit, votre histoire ne tient pas la route. »**

C'est vraiment tous ce qu'ils cherchaient ? Trouver la moindre petite faille prouvant qu'il ment ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas leur confiance ? Ce manège commençait à l'exaspérer.

**« Il n'est pas allé là-bas pour faire une promenade de santé, mais nous permettre d'avoir tous les Mangemorts d'un seul coup. »**

**« Et comment va-t-il s'y prendre ? »**

Le sourire du Ministre persistait et agaçait Harry en plus haut point.

**« Il va se jeter dans la gueule du loup, se faire juger par le grand conseil des Anciens Mangemorts, ce qui rassemblera toute la communauté. »**

Son sourire cessa sur l'instant. Dawlish ne trouvait rien à redire, si ce n'est qu'il murmura pour lui-même.

**« C'est insensé ! »**

**« Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Comprenez-vous maintenant l'importance et l'urgence de ma requête ? »**

Dawlish fixait étrangement le vide et à la question d'Harry, il revint sur Terre.

**« Parfaitement … Mais rien ne me prouve qu'il y ait réellement des Mangemorts dans cette taverne. »**

**« Mon témoignage, ainsi que celui écrit par Drago, que vous pouvez vérifier avec vos correspondances avec L'intervenant, ne vous suffit pas ? »**

Mais il ne démordait pas.

**« Et s'il n'y a rien là-bas ? »**

Harry qui ne s'était pas assit durant toute l'entrevue, posa brutalement ses poings sur le bureau du Ministre, dominant Dawlish de toute sa hauteur.

**« Et s'il y avait des Mangemorts à foison là-bas ? Ecoutez, avec tout mon respect, ne croyez-vous pas que j'ai dépasser l'âge de me faire remarquer par des mensonges qui s'avèrent finalement vrais ? Croyez-moi, si je n'avais pas cette cicatrice sur le front, si je pouvais être un employé normal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, je vous prierai de me croire en temps qu'Auror souhaitant protéger la communauté magique à laquelle j'ai fais allégeance, et qui comme vous me l'avait rappelé, fait de nous deux des collègues et non des adversaires. »**

Dawlish garda le silence, bien qu'Harry avait montré une certaine irritation en écoutant ses répliques, il avait gardé un ton très calme, insistant sur chaque mots qu'il prononçait. S'il n'avait pas été Harry Potter, celui qui avait été l'élève d'Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de son siècle et celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort le plus grand mage noir de son temps, le croirait-il sur parole juste pour l'Auror exemplaire qu'il était ?

**« Dois-je faire venir mon supérieur pour qu'il appuis ma requête par un témoignage plus limpide, M. le Ministre ? »**

Dawlish leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui et le surplombait.

Il le savait, Harry était une personne sérieuse, ses prédécesseurs lui avaient conseillé toute fois de le surveiller, lui expliquant qu'il n'était qu'un arrogant qui voulait qu'on prête toujours attention à lui, qu'il ne fallait pas l'écouter, qu'il enviait certainement le poste de Premier Ministre tout comme Dumbledore avant lui.

Bien sûr Dawlish connaissait son ancien directeur de collège comme une personne se satisfaisant de ce qu'il avait, ne cherchant jamais à tirer de bénéfice personnel de n'importe quelle situation. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais voulu le poste que, lui, avait aujourd'hui. Harry ne le voulait très certainement pas. Et contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, s'il rencontrait une personne plus capable que lui pour gérer ce poste, il le lui donnerait volontiers, car son but n'avait jamais été le pouvoir.

Harry le regardait silencieusement pendant qu'il réfléchissait et il se rendait compte des âneries qu'on avait pu lui faire gober. Il était décidé, le temps avait passé, et avait bien changé.

**« Excusez-moi Harry, je ne vous ais même pas invité à vous asseoir, pardonnez-moi. Vous voulez bien ? »**

Fit-il en lui montrant d'un geste le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard mais s'essaya tout de même.

**« Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé sur la situation, comprenez bien que je suis désolé d'avoir pu croire mes prédécesseurs en ce qui concerne votre personne. J'apprendrais à juger par moi-même dorénavant, cela me sera bien plus bénéfique. Mais revenons-en aux faits, le temps presse. Je vais convoquer le plus d'Aurors possibles, espérons qu'ils seront disponible au plus vite. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous avez du travail sur la planche Harry ! Etant le plus informé sur la situation vous dirigerez les opérations, vous me remettrez votre rapport demain matin sans faute. Des questions ? »**

**« Vous me laissez carte blanche ? »**

Harry était abasourdi. Dawlish lui répondit avec un sourire.

**« Vous avez su me convaincre Harry. Bonne chance ! »**

Il sorti du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui. Kingsley attendait comme il l'avait promit. Voyant le visage fermé de son ami, il prit les devant en demandant.

**« Alors ? Il a accepté de me parler ? »**

Harry lui lança un regard assassin.

**« Même pas ?! »**

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

**« J'ai carte blanche, et je dirige les opérations ! »**

Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son supérieur le regarda bouche bé.

**« Carte blanche ? »**

Cette fois il afficha un sourire de victoire sur son visage. On avait enfin confiance en lui.

**« Carte blanche ! »**

Affirma-t-il.

**« En moins de 10 minutes ?! Tu lui as fais quoi ? Du chantage, ou tu l'as mis sous Imperium ? »**

Harry commença à se diriger vers le Quartier Général des Aurors à grandes enjambées.

**« Très drôle ! Bon on à du boulo ! Fini de rigoler, il nous reste un peu plus de 5h pour préparer un plan, mettre au parfum tous les autres, et sauver les fesses de cet abruti de blond ! »**

Kingsley lui emboîta le pas en se frottant les mains comme s'il allait s'apprêter à manger des boulettes de viande préparées par Molly Weasley.

**« Que du bonheur ! »**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit était tombée sur l'allée des embrumes. L'intérieur de la taverne était encore plus ténébreux que l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. Peu a peu, sans se préoccuper du barman qui les regardaient en biais, des silhouettes encapuchonnées rentrées dans le pub et se dirigeait directement au fond de la salle, vers une même porte imposante en bois, qui s'ouvrait après avoir saisi dans un murmure un mot de passe.

Drago avait attendu dans l'ombre jusque là, sa bouteille de whisky et son verre était maintenant vides. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose pour agir, son arrivée. Son vœu pouvait se réaliser à tout moment, et il se tenait prêt pour bien le recevoir. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'un temps indéfini, une énième silhouette entra dans la taverne crasseuse. Cette silhouette était petite et fluette, son pas était gracieux bien qu'il faisait pressentir que la personne était ferme et stricte. Il la reconnue tout de suite, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme si les deux ans où il s'était caché du monde sorcier n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant elle lui rappelait ses souvenirs amers, car elle en était la cause.

**« Erine ! »**

La silhouette, dont Drago ne voyait pas le visage, se retourna au son rauque qu'il avait émit. Elle le dévisagea sans pourtant voir son visage caché par l'ombre de son capuchon.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? »**

Sa voie était mélodieuse, et pourtant elle eut un effet glacial. Le peu de personnes qu'il restait dans la taverne ne bougeaient plus et écoutaient les bribes de conversation qui allaient crescendo.

**« Erine ! Voyons ! Ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis parti et tu ne me reconnais déjà plus ? »**

Ladite Erine enleva sa capuche, découvrant son visage blanc comme le marbre, lisse et doux comme la soie et ses yeux couleur bleu pâle, alors que ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombés en cascade dans son dos. Une beauté à couper le souffle.

**« Où est-elle ? »**

Les yeux d'Erine s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

**« C'est impossible … Tu ne peux pas être vivant ! »**

Drago renouvela sa question d'une voix pleine de haine.

**« Où est-elle ??!! »**

Mais la jeune femme restait stupéfaite par la présence de Drago.

**« J'aurais du m'en douter ! Sale traître ! Un traître ! Un traître ! »**

Il ne fallu aux Mangemorts que quelques secondes pour transplaner dans la taverne, entourant l'homme encapuchonné. Mais Drago fou de rage continuait à poser la même question.

**« OÙ EST-ELLE ??? ERINE RÉPONDS-MOI !! »**

Un Mangemort le retint par les épaules alors qu'il se ruait sur la brune. Il entendit un autre lui donner l'ordre de le découvrir pour enfin l'identifier. Drago ne se laissa pas faire, il balança vivement la tête, donnant un coup violent sur le nez de l'homme qui le tenait, celui-ci jura sous la surprise de la fulgurante douleur et asséna Drago d'un coup de poing dans les côtes, et tint l'avant bras du forcené dans son dos et son cou dans l'étau de sa main. De sa main libre, Drago tenta de se détacher de l'emprise du Mangemort, en vain. Le Mangemort opta alors pour lâcher le cou de Drago et maintenir sa main qui n'était plus libre, comme l'autre, dans son dos, se qui le força à s'agenouiller, penché en avant.

_**« Il n'a même pas sorti sa baguette ! L'idiot. »**_

_**« Découvre-le ! »**_

Drago senti une main faire glisser le tissu qui recouvrait sa tête. Divulguant au groupe de Mangemorts son identité. Des murmures se firent entendre.

_**« Non. Ce n'est pas … »**_

_**« Il était mort … »**_

_**« Le traître ! »**_

Drago releva la tête, non pas pour faire dace aux Mangemorts qui le jugeaient et l'injurient, mais pour poser une dernière fois la question qui lui rongeait l'esprit depuis deux ans. Il regarda les yeux bleus marmoréens d'Erine, implorant celle-ci dans un soupire.

**« Erine, où est-elle ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien. »**

La brune au visage de porcelaine regarda le blond avec dédain.

**« Idiot. Regarde-toi ! Tu es pitoyable ! Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir à toi tout seul terrasser l'Assemblée ? Et tout cela pour quoi ? … Tu me déçois Drago, je t'ai connu bien moins téméraire. »**

Il y eut un silence où les deux anciens amants se regardèrent, puis la jeune femme s'avança et s'accroupie près de lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

**« Je ne répondrais pas à tes question, sache seulement que tu aurais mieux fais de l'oublier,** car tu ne la reverras jamais ! »

Il baissa la tête, désespéré.

Elle se releva en conquérante et ordonna aux Mangemorts de l'emmener aux cachots, là où il attendrait son jugement.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**« Bien il ne reste plus qu'une heure ! Vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire ? »**

La foule d'Aurors hocha de la tête, alors qu'Harry répétait une dernière fois les étapes de la mission pour chaque groupe. Du haut de sa chaise il pouvait voir le groupe entier qui s'élevait à une cinquantaine d'Aurors. La plus grande partie du Quartier Général avait répondu présente à l'appel du Premier Ministre, pour la plus grande joie d'Harry.

**« Le groupe de Tonks, vous irez direction aile Ouest. Celui de Kingsley, vous irez aile Est, c'est vous qui couvrirez les sorties principales donc je compte sur vous. Je veux un maximum d'encadrement de la salle principale. Ainsi le groupe d'Ethan et de Lyne qui seront sur les ailes Nord et Sud, rendront l'encerclement impénétrable. Le but étant que cette barrière que nous allons former ne doit en aucun cas se rompre et laisser passer le moindre Mangemorts. Pendant ce temps avec mon groupe, nous irons trouver la chambre 96, à notre retour nous aurons certainement besoin d'un effectif plus grand pour pouvoir mieux protéger les enfants, j'aimerais dons que dans chaque groupe un ou deux Aurors se joignent à nous suivant vos difficulté à maintenir les Mangemorts. Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Si vous avez des questions, c'est maintenant ! »**

**« Comment faisons-nous si un d'entre nous est touché ? »**

Demanda Ethan.

**« Comme vous le savez, vous devez vous occuper que de votre groupe. Si l'un d'entre vous est touché, resserrez en premier lieu les rangs. Nous devons être imperméable. Plusieurs Médicomages seront en retrait en cas de besoin, ainsi qu'un Auror par groupe pour transporter les blessés. D'autres questions ? »**

**« Ça me rappelle vaguement les réunions de l'AD ! **_**Professeur**_** Harry POTTER ! »**

Plaisanta Alicia Spinnet. Il y eut quelques rires disparates dans l'assemblée. Il est vrai que peu d'Aurors connaissait l'existence de L'Armée de Dumbledore, bien qu'ils en avaient entendu parlé, mais encore moins avait assisté à ces réunions. Harry y avait retrouvé Alicia Spinnet, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein avec joie, et même fierté, l'AD les ayant guidé dans leurs vocations.

**« Mais c'est loin d'être la même chose qu'à l'époque ! Bon, vraiment aucunes autres questions ? »**

Le silence lui répondit.

**« Bien ! Alors avant de vous laisser vous préparer, je vous rappel pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit. Drago Malefoy est avec nous, c'est un agent double, c'est lui qui va nous permettre d'avoir des vacances pendant un petit bout de temps et il demande notre protection, alors il serait très mal avisé de le stupéfixer ! Garder vos rancoeurs envers lui ou sa famille, j'ai réussi à le faire, alors pourquoi pas vous ? »**

La foule commença à se disperser, esquissant cinq groupes.

**« Une dernière chose ! S'il vous plaît ! »**

Les héla Harry. Il obtenu le silence et leur attention de nouveau.

**« Là-bas nous devrons agir vite, nous n'aurons pas le temps de penser. N'oubliez pas nos objectifs premiers : … »**

Mais la foule répéta la phrase qu'il leur avait rabâché pendant quatre heures durant, comme un seul homme.

_**« Mettre en sécurité Malefoy et les enfants, et mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts. »**_

Harry fut légèrement émut, c'est avec une voix plus faible qu'il continua.

**« Et surtout pas de risques inconsidérés, revenez nous vivant ! Aurors, je vous souhaite bon courage ! Le compte à rebours a commencé ! Rassemblement dans une demi-heure. »**

Ils repartirent tous se préparer avant la grande bataille. Il entendit quelques rumeurs s'élever de la foule.

_**« Ça va être énorme ! »**_

_**« On a jamais fait un coup aussi grandiose ! »**_

_**« D'un côté tu as vu qui orchestre la mission … »**_

_**« Il serait pas mal à la tête du QG. »**_

_**« Une vraie mère poule ! »**_

**« Tu les entends !? Ils sont impatients : D'un côté je les comprends, moi aussi ! »**

Harry fit un sourire gêné à Kingsley qui lui tendait la main pour qu'il redescende de sa chaise.

**« Ouais, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de blesser, je m'en voudrais si certain d'entre aux ne reviennent pas. »**

Lança-t-il en descendant.

**« Ils sont grands, c'est leur métiers et il font ça de leur plein frais ! C'est le risque, et ils le savent. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoique ce soit ! Certain trouve déjà que tu les couvent trop ! »**

Harry eut un rire.

**« Certain parle même de te mettre à la tête du QG ! »**

**« Oui, j'ai entendu ! Je doute que … »**

Mais il senti un poids se faire sur son épaule et sur celle de Kingsley, il vit alors les cheveux rose bubble-gum de Tonks, entre leurs deux épaules, elle leurs souriait de toutes ses dents.

**« Oui, attention Kingsley ! Tu as de la concurrence ! Alors, commet te sens-tu Harry ? »**

Après un soupire le brun répondit.

**« Stressé, mais confiant. Et toi ? »**

**« Je pense que tout ira pour le mieux, comme d'habitude ! En faite tu as le bonjour de Remus et Teddy ! A plus Harry ! »**

Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre son groupe. Sans oublier de renverser dans son sillage une chaise et une pile de dossier qui s'étala sur le sol déjà garni de toutes sortes de détritus, occasionné par la mission comportant un effectif de cinquante Aurors. Une première pour le Quartier Général des Aurors.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Alors ?**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

_**Ais-je perdu la main ?**_

_**Est-ce que des questions vous viennent ?**_

_**Est-ce que des réponses s'imposent à vous ?**_

_**C'est juste un petit clic, là, en bas, dîtes-moi tous ce que vous avez à dire !**_

_**A bientôt j'espère !**_

_**Lil**_


End file.
